La croisée des chemins
by Gabrielle Henson
Summary: Environ cinq ans après la victoire contre Voldemort, un groupe d'anciens et de nouveaux mangemorts mènent la vie dure au nouveau ministère de la magie en général, et à Hermione en particulier…
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : De toutes évidences, Harry et ses amis (et ennemis également) ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fic, juste pour le plasir!_

_Spoilers : Cette histoire se déroule environ 5 ans après la fin du tome 7, elle est donc susceptible de vous spoiler sur tout élément se déroulant dans l'un des 7 livres. _

_Résumé : 5 ans après la disparition de Voldemort, tout n'est pas résolu dans le monde magique et la tension toujours vive entre "pro-moldus" et "anti-moldus". Hermione, qui travaille au ministère et se trouve en première ligne dans la promotion de nouvelles lois favorisant l'ouverture du monde magique sur le monde moldu, devient la cible privilégiée d'un groupe d'anti-moldus qui compte bien faire échouer ses projets. Et c'est vers de nouveaux et innatendus allliés qu'Harry, Hermione et les autres doivent se tourner afin de combattre une menace grandissante...  
_

* * *

La salle de conférence semblait surchauffée. C'était peut-être dû à la présence si oppressante de tous ces journalistes et officiels divers qui s'y étaient entassés et semblaient si serrés. C'était peut-être l'effet des flashs qui crépitaient les uns après les autres. C'était peut-être aussi tout simplement à cause du chauffage qui soufflait à fond alors que dehors tombaient les premières neiges de l'année.

Cette pensée eut pour effet de distraire Hermione Granger et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil furtif par la fenêtre alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le pupitre qui lui était destiné. Elle n'aperçut que des toits et des arbres blancs sous un ciel livide duquel de minuscules flocons tombaient en ondulant légèrement. La jeune femme était superbe dans sa robe de sorcière dont les tons rappelaient de façon évidente les couleurs de la maison Gryffondor à laquelle Hermione s'enorgueillait d'appartenir. Ses cheveux attachés dans un haut et très sophistiqué chignon français lui donnait l'air d'être plus âgée que ses 22 ans.

Lorsqu'elle se présenta face à la foule des journalistes et qu'elle vit tous ces visages tournés vers elle, Hermione déglutit et sentit de nouvelles gouttes de sueur se former à la base de sa nuque. Elle glissa un regard sur sa droite dans la direction de Minerva MacGonagall et son imperceptible signe de tête l'encouragea.

Hermione résista à la tentation d'observer la foule en détail et fit le geste qui ouvrait le débat. Aussitôt, des mains se levèrent, des questions soigneusement préparées fusèrent de toutes parts dans un désordre apparent et pourtant soigneusement contrôlé par l'entourage de la jeune femme. Elle répondit à chacune d'elles avec la même précision, le même calme et la même aisance. Jusqu'à ce que vienne finalement le tour d'Harold Sinsket. Hermione l'avait surveillé du coin de l'œil depuis quelques minutes déjà, alors que celui-ci voyant son tour approcher, semblait aiguiser sa plume et son discours. Hermione redoutait le jeune homme à l'allure dégingandé plus que tout autre. Ses récents et nombreux papiers à son sujet n'avaient rien d'élogieux ni de sympathique et son éloquence avait fait de lui son ennemi numéro un, loin devant Rita Skeeter qui s'évertuait également à dénigrer chacun de ses mouvements, mais avec une crédibilité tellement moindre que celle de Sinsket que sans lui, l'acharnement ridicule de Skeeter aurait au contraire contribué à renforcer la popularité de la jeune sorcière. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la journaliste, et l'aperçut tout fond de la salle, sa plume à papote devant elle, comme prête à dégainer dès que Sinsket aurait attaqué.

Quand on lui fit signe, celui-ci se leva avec sa lenteur et son élégance coutumière, un morceau de parchemin et une plume enchantée dans une main. Il réajusta ses lunettes carrées de sa main libre, jeta un coup d'œil à son parchemin, s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lever les yeux vers Hermione. Il n'était pas ce que l'on aurait pu communément appeler un beau garçon, son long corps trop fin semblant désarticulé, son visage émacié trop maigre, ses lunettes carrées et ses cheveux ondulés parfaitement lissés de chaque côté de son visage lui donnant un air de premier de la classe trop souvent plongé dans les livres. Un air qu'Hermione avait longtemps elle-même arboré. Mais il se dégageait de son allure soignée et classieuse quelque chose de charmant et de mystérieux.

« Melle Granger » commença-t-il de sa voix douce et étonnamment grave compte tenu de son allure. « Vous avez de toutes évidences fait des relations avec les moldus votre cheval de bataille. Vous rendez-vous compte que ce point est loin d'être au cœur de des préoccupations de la communauté magique alors que plus de trois ans après la fin de la guerre, celle-ci est toujours en pleine restructuration ? »

« Mr Sinsket » répondit Hermione avec le même calme. « Il est également évident que vous avez fait de contrer mes projets votre cheval de bataille à vous. Si vous aviez écouté ce que je vous ai déjà dit à ce sujet lors de notre dernière entrevue, vous sauriez que le rapprochement entre la communauté magique et les moldus nous paraît être une priorité afin d'éviter de nouvelles guerres et de nouveaux déchirements comme ceux que nous avons connus au cours des dernières décennies. Il est bien clair que la haine et la méconnaissance du monde moldu sont à l'origine de ces troubles et en combattre les causes pour éviter de reproduire les mêmes schémas est effectivement une priorité du ministère. »

« Le ministère est donc prêt à imposer ses priorités aux sorciers et sorcières sans tenir compte des leurs ? » Répliqua Sinsket.

« Eviter une nouvelle guerre est la priorité de chacun, j'en suis certaine. » Répondit Hermione. « N'est ce pas la votre ? »

« J'ai du mal à voir en quoi la mesure numéro sept » renchérit-il après un bref coup d'œil à son parchemin. « …qui prévoit la possibilité pour les parents de sorciers et de sorcières de visiter Poudlard à l'admission et aux remises des diplômes de leurs enfants a quoi que ce soit à voir avec la volonté d'éviter une guerre ? »

« Cette mesure fait partie d'une série de mesures qui vise à resserrer les liens entre le monde magique et le monde moldu, liens qui doivent permettre d'éviter à l'avenir un tel embrasement contre le monde moldu. »

« N'êtes-vous pas certaine que cette mesure n'est pas le résultat de votre frustration personnelle de n'avoir pu montrer le lieu où vous viviez à vos parents moldus lors de votre propre scolarité ? Il n'est un mystère pour personne que vous êtes née de parents moldus. »

Hermione se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Elle s'était attendue à cette question, Sinsket ayant fait de ses origines son principal grief dans ses divers papiers sur le rôle qu'elle jouait au ministère.

« Ce n'est en effet aucunement un secret. Et il est évident que je me sers de ma propre expérience dans ce domaine pour tenter de trouver des solutions à nos problèmes »

« L'expérience de votre frustration ? » Reprit Harold Sinsket sur un ton vif.

« Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une frustration quelconque » répliqua Hermione, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop sèche.

« Aucune frustration ? » S'exclama Sinsket sur un ton de surprise forcé. « Vous seriez prête à nous affirmer que vous n'avez jamais été frustrée de ne pouvoir partager le monde magique avec vos propres parents ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre de nouveau. Elle détestait la façon dont Sinsket tentait toujours de faire glisser le débat sur sa vie personnelle.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma vie personnelle. » Tenta Hermione. « Ce n'est pas le sujet. »

« Cela le devient si vos expériences personnelles guident les actions que vous menez au sein du ministère au détriment des besoins de notre communauté. » Contra le journaliste.

« Toutes les actions que nous menons se font dans l'intérêt de tous » rétorqua Hermione.

« C'est bien pour en être certain que je me permets de vous poser ces questions. » Répliqua Sinsket avec un calme et une sérénité déstabilisante. « Compte tenu des événements actuels, les sorcières et les sorciers ont besoin d'être surs qu'ils peuvent compter sur ceux qui les dirigent. Votre jeunesse étant déjà sujette à… »

« Ma jeunesse ? » Coupa Hermione sèchement, l'agacement cette fois clair dans sa voix. « Je n'étais pas trop jeune pour être sur le front il y a quatre ans. Front sur lequel je n'ai d'ailleurs pas le souvenir de vous avoir vu. »

Le sourire poli sur le visage d'Harold Sinsket s'évanouit un instant et un voile passa sur ses yeux avant qu'il ne recompose son attitude délicate et n'esquisse un petit sourire narquois.

« Touché. » Admit-il. « J'étais en Amérique à l'époque. » Enchaîna-t-il rapidement.

« Et vous n'avez pas cru bon de revenir en apprenant ce qui se passait ici ? »

« Je n'avais pas la mesure de la gravité des événements. L'information n'est pas arrivée jusque là-bas. »

« Ce qui, vous en conviendrez, ne peut que confirmer le besoin de renforcer la coopération et la communication magique internationale tel que prévu par les mesures trois et quatre ? »

Sinsket ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, visiblement contrarié d'être arrivé sur ce terrain. Il décida de contre-attaquer sur un autre sujet.

« Selon certaines sources, des loups-garous et d'autres créatures, vraisemblablement des vampires, se rassembleraient à la frontière écossaise. Que compte faire le ministère à ce sujet ? »

« Ceci ne fait pas partie de mes attributions. Mais je puis vous assurer que le ministère est à pied d'œuvre et que plusieurs aurors se sont déjà rendus sur place et doivent y retourner. »

« Des aurors comme le jeune et célèbre Harry Potter ? »

« L'identité des aurors concernés ne peut être révélée. » Répondit calmement Hermione.

« Est-il vrai que le jeune Potter a été affecté à votre sécurité personnelle et que vous faites l'objet de diverses menaces ? »

Une vague de murmures s'éleva alors dans la salle et quelques mains commencèrent à se lever pour réclamer la parole. Hermione pâlit légèrement.

« Je ne fais l'objet d'aucune menace. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi des aurors sont-ils chargés de votre protection ? Je m'étais laissé dire que le mécontentement montant dans la population magique pouvait être à l'origine de cette décision de la part du ministère. »

Le murmure se transforma en brouhaha, les plus impatients rompant la règle jusque là si bien respectée de la parole chacun à son tour.

« Le renouvellement complet du ministère n'a apparemment pas suffi à régler tous les problèmes » reprit Sinsket en tentant de couvrir le bruit qui s'élevait.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais plusieurs questions fusèrent à la fois, lui coupant la parole.

« Mr Potter est-il affecté à votre sécurité ? » Demanda l'un.

« Qui vous menace ? » Interrogea un autre.

« Pourquoi le ministère a t-il autant réduit ses effectifs ? » Renchérit un troisième.

« Est-il vrai que le ministère envisage de mettre plus de moyen dans la détection des jeunes sorciers naissant dans les familles moldues ? »

« Cela suffit ! » Coupa soudain la voix forte de MacGonagall qui avait appliqué sa baguette sur sa gorge. « Nous vous remercions d'être venus si nombreux messieurs, dames, mais la séance est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Plus de question. Mademoiselle Granger va se retirer. »

MacGonagall fit signe alors à Hermione de sortir et appuya son geste d'un haussement de sourcil sévère alors que son ancienne élève donnait des signes d'hésitation. La jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux journalistes, salua la foule et traversa l'estrade jusqu'à une petite porte qui la mena dans une petite pièce voisine où Harry Potter l'attendait.

« Ca va Hermione? » Demanda-t-il immédiatement en voyant sa mine défaite. « Je déteste ce Sinsket. » Ajouta-t-il immédiatement. « Qu-est ce qu'il a contre toi ? »

« Il est juste le porte-parole des questions des gens » fit la jeune femme sur un ton résigné. « Je n'arrive juste pas à faire comprendre l'utilité des actions que je propose. »

« Tu es trop dure avec toi-même » protesta Harry. « Je suis sûr que ce type est un mangemort »

« Il n'était même pas là » fit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

« Il l'aurait été s'il avait été là » répliqua Harry avec certitude.

« Pas la peine de raconter ça à Ron » réclama Hermione. « Il va passer son temps à maudire Sinsket »

« Je tiens à le maudire avec lui » encouragea Harry. « Ce type… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Des hurlements s'élevèrent en provenance de la salle d'à coté et les deux amis tournèrent la tête en direction de la porte avec un bel ensemble. Immédiatement, ils sortirent leurs baguettes et Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione et se plaça entre elle et la porte, prêt à parer à toute éventualité.

« Reste derrière moi Hermione » ordonna-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais fit ce qui lui était demandé. Quelques instants plus tard, les cris cessèrent et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser apparaître Minerva MacGonagall et deux aurors.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Hurlèrent presque Harry et Hermione en même temps.

« Rien de grave » les rassura l'un des aurors.

« Encore une menace explosive » précisa MacGonagall d'un air sombre. « En public cette fois. L'explosion a surpris tout le monde. Les gens se sont mis à crier. Mais il n'y a eu aucun blessé. »

« Que disait cette menace ? » Demanda Hermione, blême.

« Aucune importance » répondit MacGonagall.

« C'était encore à mon sujet ? » Demanda-t-elle avec fermeté en regardant MacGonagall droit dans les yeux.

Celle-ci soupira d'un air las et hocha la tête.

« Oui » admit-elle.

« Que disait-elle ? » Répéta Hermione.

« Toujours la même chose » répondit un auror après avoir reçu un signe de tête d'approbation de MacGonagall. « Granger est dangereuse. Que fait Granger pour les sorciers ? Granger veut la disparition du monde magique. »

« Toujours les mêmes sornettes » Renchérit le second auror.

« C'est un coup de ce pourri de Sinsket ! » S'écria Harry avec colère. « Qu'attendons-nous pour l'arrêter ? »

« Nous n'avons aucune preuve Harry » répondit gentiment l'un des aurors.

« Le contenu de ses articles est presque le même que celui de ces menaces. Que faut-il de plus ? »

« Ce n'est pas assez » fit Hermione en secouant la tête. « Tu le sais bien Harry. »

Harry s'apprêtait à protester mais MacGonagall l'interrompit.

« Potter, vous allez raccompagner miss Granger. Vous restez affecté à sa sécurité personnelle. »

« Mais … » commença Hermione.

« Je ne veux pas vous entendre discuter, ni l'un ni l'autre » coupa l'un des aurors. « Les ordres du ministre sont clairs. Tant que nous ne saurons pas qui est derrière ces actions contre vous, vous serez protégée Hermione. Il y a déjà eu un attentat contre votre vie. Nous ne prendrons aucun risque. »

« Je crois que régler la question de l'Ecosse est bien plus primordial. » Argumenta Hermione, et Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Je le sais bien. Cette question devient pressante. Et l'on vient de voir que la régler couperait un peu d'herbe sous les pieds de vos détracteurs. Nous en ferons le sujet prioritaire à la réunion de demain. Je compte sur vous à l'heure au ministère. »

Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête.

« A demain alors » fit Harry. « Je reste avec Hermione. »

« Parfait » approuvèrent les trois autres. « A demain »

Sur ces mots, les cinq sorciers achevèrent de se saluer d'un signe de tête et transplanèrent tour à tour.


	2. Retour au terrier

**Chapitre 1 : Retour au terrier**

Un double craquement sonore salua l'arrivée d'Harry et Hermione devant le terrier, et immédiatement, trois têtes rousses se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour voir les nouveaux arrivants. Avant même que les deux amis aient pu échanger un commentaire ou même tourner la tête l'un vers l'autre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser place à Mme Weasley qui se précipita vers eux, bras ouverts.

« Ah, enfin, vous voilà » s'exclama-t-elle, son ton à la fois empreint du plaisir de les accueillir et d'une angoisse devenue habituelle à chacune de leurs apparitions.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et Harry glissa discrètement :

« Je crois qu'on a transplané trop prés de la porte d'entrée »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter une syllabe de plus alors que Mme Weasley le serrait contre lui à l'étouffer avant d'en faire de même avec Hermione. Puis, sans leur laisser le temps de dire un mot, elle les entraina derrière elle dans la maison.

« Nous étions tous morts d'inquiétude » commenta-t-elle alors qu'ils franchissaient le palier.

« Vous savez, ce n'était qu'une conférence de presse… » Essaya vainement Hermione.

Ils débarquèrent dans le salon où Ginny et Ron les attendaient, affalés dans le canapé et dans un fauteuil, l'air tout à fait détendus. Ron se leva le premier et mit ses grandes jambes à profit pour être le premier à saluer Harry à qui il serra la main en lui adressant un signe de tête entendu sur l'inquiétude supposée de toute la famille, avant d'embrasser Hermione pendant que Ginny accueillait Harry.

Attiré par les bruits de voix, Mr Weasley parut à son tour dans la pièce, en provenance de la porte de derrière et offrit un grand sourire aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Harry ! Hermione ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Quel plaisir ! Comment s'est passé cette conférence de presse alors ? »

« Pas maintenant, pas maintenant ! » Gronda gentiment Molly en faisant des gestes de main. « Passons à table, ils doivent mourir de faim tous les deux ! »

« Et nous avec ! » Commenta Ron en étant le premier à s'installer à la table du séjour.

La pièce n'avait que peu changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle semblait juste plus propre et mieux rangée, ce qui était sans doute du au fait que les enfants avaient désormais tous quitté la maison et ne revenaient qu'occasionnellement comme c'était le cas ce soir là.

« George et Angelina devaient se joindre à nous » fit Mme Weasley sur un ton d'excuses. « Mais il devait faire l'inventaire à la boutique et… »

« Et comme je ne pouvais pas manquer le récit des aventures d'Hermione » ajouta Ron en adressant un sourire en coin à la jeune femme. « Il a du rester pour le faire »

« Tu aurais pu rester aider ton frère » répondit Hermione. « Je n'ai pas de grandes aventures à raconter »

Disant cela, elle s'assit en face du jeune homme et chacun prit place autour de la table, sur laquelle le diner apparut immédiatement.

« De toutes façons » reprit Ron après s'être servi une copieuse part de poulet. « Il faut qu'il s'habitue à gérer la boutique tout seul maintenant »

« Alors, ça y est ? C'est définitif ? » Demanda Hermione, en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

« Harry ne te l'a pas dit ? » Fit Ron avec surprise. « Je commence avec les aurors dans deux semaines »

« Ils engagent vraiment n'importe qui chez les aurors ! » Pouffa Ginny en envoyant un sourire taquin à son frère.

Ron ne releva pas, semblant trop content et trop fier de lui pour prêter attention aux taquineries de sa sœur.

« On a vraiment besoin de monde » intervint Harry. « Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment… »

« Et puis Ron est très capable, il l'a déjà prouvé ! » Ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant les regards que lui jetaient le rouquin et Hermione.

« C'est ce qui se dit dans les couloirs du ministère » intervint Mr Weasley sur un ton sombre. « Le recrutement bat son plein. Quelle va être votre priorité Harry ? » Ajouta-t-il en se tournant plus précisément vers ce dernier.

« L'Ecosse sans aucun doute » répondit Harry sans hésiter. « Il faut vraiment qu'on aille voir de quoi il retourne avant que ça tourne au vinaigre. Et puis, il en a encore été question à la conférence de presse tout à l'heure… »

« Comment s'est passée la conférence d'ailleurs ? » Interrogea Mme Weasley. « Vous n'en avez encore dit aucun mot.

« Y avait Sinsket ? » Demanda Ron, son ton montrant clairement son aversion pour le journaliste.

Harry hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hermione lui coupa précipitamment la parole :

« Oh, vous savez, rien de particulier » fit-elle sur un ton léger. « Des questions, des réponses. Une conférence de presse très banale »

« Sinsket a encore essayé de te tendre des pièges ? » Demanda Ginny, mais son ton était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

« C'est le rôle des journalistes » minimisa Hermione.

« Il a aussi jeté une menace explosive dans la salle » marmonna Harry avec colère.

« Harry ! » Protesta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils sévèrement dans sa direction.

« Ils l'auraient lu dans la gazette demain de toutes façons » se justifia celui qu'on appelait autrefois le survivant.

« Sinsket a jeté une menace explosive ? » Répétèrent Ginny et sa mère en cœur.

« Vous l'avez arrêté ? » Demandèrent Ron et son père.

Harry secoua la tête et un torrent de protestations s'éleva, auxquels il coupa court d'un geste de la main.

« Pas de preuve »

« Comment ça, pas de preuve ? » Protesta Ron.

« Comment ça, pas de preuve ? » Répéta Ginny.

« Harry interprète un peu vite » expliqua Hermione, avec un regard en biais en direction de son ami. « Quelqu'un a jeté une menace explosive à la fin de la conférence, alors que nous étions déjà sortis de la salle. Harry pense que c'est Sinsket, mais rien ne permet de l'affirmer. »

« Rien à part ses articles assassins sur ton compte depuis des semaines » répliqua Ginny du tac au tac.

« Ce type est un mangemort, c'est sur » enraya Ron.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que lorsque vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose tous les deux, ce soit à mon sujet ? » Protesta Hermione en regardant alternativement le frère et la sœur.

« Parfois, c'est au mien » fit Harry.

« Parce que nous sommes tous d'accord à ce sujet » expliqua Ginny en ignorant le commentaire d'Harry. « Il n'y a que toi pour refuser de croire que ce journaliste est dangereux »

« Je ne le refuse pas » nia Hermione. « Mais on ne peut pas accuser les gens sans preuve. Et à part écrire des articles, certes peu en ma faveur, il n'a rien… »

« Peu en ta faveur ! » S'écria Ron, en recrachant à moitié son morceau de poulet. « Si je ne les avais pas tous brulés, je ressortirais immédiatement tous ses articles ! »

Il avait tapé du poing sur la table au grand amusement de Ginny et Harry, mais Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle reçut alors le soutien inattendu de Mr Weasley.

« Hermione a raison » intervint-il. « Est-ce donc ce que vous avez appris de toutes ces années de lutte ? A juger les gens si vite ? »

« Nous avons appris à juger les gens sur leurs convictions » rétorqua Harry avec force. « Sinsket a les convictions d'un mangemort. »

« Il a le droit de les exprimer » argumenta Hermione.

« Mais pas celui de te menacer ! » Cria Ron avec colère.

« Rien ne prouve qu'il soit l'auteur de ces menaces » répondit calmement Hermione, en se servant de la salade.

« Tout pointe dans sa direction tout de même » fit Ginny tout aussi calmement.

Avant qu'Hermione ou Ron ne puissent reprendre la joute stérile au sujet d'Harold Sinsket, Mme Weasley se tourna vers Harry et l'enjoignit de reprendre sur un autre sujet :

« Harry, dis-nous plutôt ce que vous allez faire au sujet de l'Ecosse. Arthur n'avait pas d'information sur les plans du ministère à ce sujet »

« Rien n'a encore été décidé » répondit le jeune homme, alors que Ron jetait un regard contrarié à sa mère. « Hermione et moi devons nous rendre à une réunion demain matin au cours de laquelle ce sujet sera abordé »

« Pourquoi Hermione irait à une réunion du bureau des aurors ? » Demanda encore Molly Weasley avec surprise, en regardant la jeune femme d'un air interrogateur.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et elle haussa imperceptiblement les épaules à son intention, pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait répondre, que le sujet ne pourrait être évité.

« Nous allons parler des assignations des aurors » expliqua Harry avec prudence. « La protection d'Hermione fait partie des assignations prioritaires »

Un surprenant silence de mort salua cette déclaration et tous les membres de la famille Weasley échangèrent un regard avant que Ginny ne finisse par murmurer :

« C'en est à ce point ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules pour tenter de minimiser.

« C'est une simple mesure de précaution » fit-elle et à son regard appuyé, Harry hocha la tête, mais resta néanmoins silencieux. « Le ministère a reçu des menaces à mon sujet, mais il n'y a rien eu de concret qui permette de penser que… »

« Le ministre prend ces menaces très au sérieux » coupa Harry. « C'est pour parler des mesures à prendre à ce sujet qu'Hermione doit venir à cette réunion demain. »

« Tu pourrais demander à Kingsley que je commence plus tôt que prévu non, Harry ? » Demanda Ron. « Je pourrais être assigné à la séc… »

« Oh, stop Ron ! » S'écria Hermione. « Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, je peux me débrouiller toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin que vous soyez toujours tous les deux à jouer les preux chevaliers ! »

« Hermione, tout de même, si le ministre est inquiet, c'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons » avança Mr Weasley. « Accepter la protection du ministère est un minimum… »

« Hermione, ma chérie » intervint Mme Weasley de sa voix la plus doucereuse. « Tu devrais peut-être considérer te mettre un peu en retrait, au moins pendant quelques temps, le temps que tout ça se tasse… »

« C'est hors de question » répondit vivement Hermione. « Nous travaillons sur ces mesures égalitaires pour les nés de moldus depuis des mois, je défends nos positions depuis le début. A quoi ça ressemblera si je me retire ? Je ne veux pas me laisser impressionner. »

Alors que Molly allait refaire une tentative, Harry l'interrompit sur un ton désabusé.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, j'ai déjà essayé un bon millier de fois »

« Je ne comprends pas ton entêtement » insista cependant Ron. « Pourquoi tu ne laisses pas Harry annoncer toutes ces mesures ? Il est tellement populaire que… »

« Harry est auror, pas chargé des questions moldues » coupa Hermione avec agacement.

« Ca ne changerait pas grand-chose, de toutes façons » renchérit Ginny, et Hermione fut soulagée qu'elle vienne enfin à son secours. « Sinsket reprocherait à Harry d'utiliser sa célébrité pour faire passer les réformes d'Hermione et argumenterait qu'Hermione se cache derrière lui ; ça n'aurait qu'un effet très négatif »

« C'est probable » assura Harry, et les parents Weasley semblèrent partager ce point de vue au grand dam de Ron.

« Quand je pense que nous n'avons pas encore abordé la question des détraqueurs… » Souffla Hermione peu après, entre deux bouchées. « Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui va se passer à ce moment là quand je vois les réactions que suscitent quelques mesures sur l'accompagnement des nés de moldus et de leurs familles… »

« Quelle drôle d'idée aussi de vouloir supprimer les détraqueurs comme gardiens d'Azkaban » maugréa Ron.

« Voilà un point sur lequel toi et Sinsket, vous serez surement d'accord » répliqua sèchement Hermione.

« Au contraire » rétorqua le rouquin avec une froide ironie. « Cette mesure devrait être hyper populaire parmi les mangemorts, vu que ce sont leurs familles et leurs proches qui peuplent Azkaban. Tu devrais penser à la publier plus tôt que prévu, ça t'aiderait peut-être »

« Ron, ça suffit ! » Protesta sa mère, coupant court à la réponse cinglante qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à délivrer.

Elle fit disparaître les assiettes, dont certaines n'étaient pas encore totalement vides, et le dessert remplaça le poulet et les légumes. Ron se servit une part d'un air rageur, et Mme Weasley remplit les coupelles de toutes les autres de part du gâteau.

« Se débarrasser des détraqueurs est important » insista Hermione, dès que le calme fut revenu autour de la table. « C'est indigne du ministère d'employer de telles créatures »

« Et comment tu ferais pour tenir des dingues comme Lestrange en prison sans eux ? » Rétorqua Ron.

« La magie peut très bien servir pour ça » répondit Hermione en essayant de ne pas se départir de son calme.

« Le ministère y travaille » ajouta Mr Weasley.

« Et on en fera quoi des détraqueurs une fois qu'ils ne s'occuperont plus d'Azkaban ? » Interrogea Ron de nouveau.

« Il ne s'agit pas de ne plus en avoir du tout, Ron » fit Hermione avec impatience. « Et tous les détraqueurs du monde ne gardent pas Azkaban ! »

Cet argument sembla clore le débat et Molly Weasly profita de l'accalmie pour faire repartir les assiettes à dessert et les remplacer par des tasses de thé accompagnées d'une lichette de whisky pur-feu très ancien, dont la bouteille - désormais presque vide - avait été offerte aux Weasley par une vieille sorcière de Pré au lard cinq plus tôt pour fêter la victoire.

« Tout le monde passe la nuit ici ? » S'enquit Mme Weasley après avoir pris quelques gorgées de son thé.

« Oh, non, nous n'allons pas vous déranger » protesta Harry. « Nous allons rentrer, et Hermione et Ron dormiront Square Grimmaurd avec nous. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Hermione, en tournant vivement la tête vers lui.

« Tu es censée rester avec moi, souviens-toi » expliqua Harry.

« Non, non » répliqua Hermione en agitant un doigt en signe de dénégation. « TU es censé rester avec moi. »

« Je pensais juste que ce serait plus pratique d'aller… » Commença Harry.

« Vous pouvez tous rester ici ce soir si vous voulez » interrompit Mme Weasley. « Il y a de la place pour tout le monde »

« Non, non, maman » confirmèrent Ginny et Ron ensemble. « Nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus longtemps. »

« Mais Hermione doit rester avec Harry » insista Mr Weasley. « Hermione, sois raisonnable et suis les conseils du ministre » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Nous irons square Grimmaurd » promit Ron, en ignorant le regard appuyé d'Hermione. « Ca nous rappellera le bon vieux temps. »

« Enfin, peut-être pas bon mais le vieux temps quoi » ajouta-t-il après une courte pause.

Hermione s'apprêta à protester de nouveau mais les regards convergents des cinq autres personnes dans la pièce dans sa direction la firent taire. Elle poussa un soupir résigné et l'affaire fut ainsi entendue.

Des conversations plus légères furent abordées autour du thé et du whisky, comme les dernières frasques de Mr Weasley avec les objets moldus au ministère, les récents exploits de Ginny au quidditch ou encore des échanges de nouvelles de Teddy Lupin ou d'autres membres de la famille Weasley.

Ce qui ne fit pas oublier à Molly Weasley de noyer les quatre jeunes gens – Harry et Hermione en particulier - de recommandations en tout genre lorsque vint l'heure de se séparer. Seule l'intervention de Mr Weasley la décida à les laisser partir et autorisa les quatre amis à transplaner en direction du square Gimmaurd.

Ils transplanèrent direction dans le salon de l'ancienne demeure de Sirius, devenue celle de Harry et dont il avait tenu à faire sa maison. Outre Harry et Ginny, ses habitants officiels, seuls les membres de la famille Weasley et Hermione étaient autorisés à transplaner directement dans la maison. Un puissant enchantement mis au point par Hermione avec l'aide du professeur Macgonagall, empêchait toute autre personne de transplaner plus prés que l'autre côté de la rue.

L'endroit avait bien changé depuis l'époque où Square Grimmaurd avait servi de QG à l'ordre du Phénix ou de refuge à Harry, Hermione et Ron lors de la quête des horcruxes. Harry et tous ses proches avaient dépensé beaucoup d'énergie à la rénover et le résultat était probant. La demeure avait tellement retrouvé de son éclat, que même le portrait de la mère de Sirius avait fait un commentaire agréable sur les efforts d'Harry, ce qui avait valu au jeune homme de manquer de tomber d'un escabeau de surprise ce jour-là. Il en avait même considéré un instant conserver le portrait à sa place dans l'escalier, lorsque celui-ci avait cessé de les traiter, lui et Ginny, de traitres à leur sang. L'apparition d'Hermione avait cependant déclenché une nouvelle salve de 'sang de bourbe' qui avait définitivement relégué le portrait de la mère de Sirius au grenier malgré ses hurlements de protestation. Harry s'était promis de le remplacer par un portrait de son parrain, de ses parents et de Remus Lupin, quand il aurait trouvé un sorcier capable de peindre ce type de portraits imbus de la personnalité de ceux qu'ils représentaient. Pour l'instant, l'escalier était simplement paré des couleurs éclatantes de Gryffondor.

A peine arrivés, Harry se laissa tomber lourdement dans le sofa et fut immédiatement imité par Ron. Ginny et Hermione pour leur part, s'assirent plus dignement dans un fauteuil et sur l'accoudoir.

« Bon » commença Harry avec prudence. « Vous allez dormir dans l'habituelle chambre d'amis, elle est assez grande pour que j'y installe le lit d'appoint pour moi et Ginny si elle veut.. »

Il se tourna vers Ginny pour l'interroger sur sa préférence, mais fut interrompu par Hermione qui s'était levée d'un bond à ces mots.

« Ah non! » S'écria-t-elle sur un ton sans réplique. « C'est déjà bien assez de devoir être protégée jour et nuit, tu ne vas pas en plus venir dormir dans la chambre ! C'est ridicule Harry! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour renchérir, mais Hermione le devança:

« Pas la peine de discuter » fit-elle fermement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron pour quémander son appui, mais celui-ci écarta imperceptiblement les mains avec un petit sourire amusé pour indiquer qu'il valait mieux renoncer, que c'était peine perdue. Harry soupira mais obtempéra.

« Ok, comme tu veux » admit-il. « Je suppose qu'on ne prend pas trop de risque »

« Cette maison est l'endroit le plus protégé d'Angleterre après le ministère de la magie » grogna Hermione. « Alors, oui on ne doit pas prendre trop de risque »

« Ok » conclut simplement le survivant. « Allons nous coucher, il est tard »

Tous approuvèrent, et Ron et Hermione prirent la direction de la chambre d'amis, imités par Harry et Ginny qui grimpèrent jusqu'à leur propre chambre. Il s'agissait de l'ancienne chambre des parents de Sirius, que le couple avait entièrement réaménagé, comme toutes les chambres de la maison, à l'exception de celle de Sirius qu'Harry n'avait pu se résoudre à toucher. Une fois la porte close derrière eux, le jeune homme se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit et entreprit de délacer ses chaussures.

« Tu crois qu'on fait bien de faire comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à Ginny qui était déjà dans la salle de bains attenante.

« Faire comment ? » demanda distraitement la jeune femme.

« De les laisser tous seuls » précisa Harry.

Ginny passa sa tête rousse par l'embrasure de la porte et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec lassitude. « J'ai eu bien assez de Ron pour prévoir toutes les catastrophes possibles avant votre arrivée ! Les mangemorts ne vont pas transplaner directement dans leur chambre pendant la nuit ! » Acheva-t-elle en retournant dans la salle de bains.

Harry dut bien admettre qu'elle avait raison et que cette probabilité demeurait assez mince. Pour achever de le convaincre, elle réapparut presque aussitôt :

« Et même si tel était le cas, ne t'en déplaise, Ron et Hermione sont assez grands pour se défendre le temps que tu accours à l'étage au-dessus ! »

Elle roula des yeux pour appuyer la stupidité de l'inquiétude d'Harry et entra dans la salle de bains pour la troisième fois, suivie du regard par un Harry souriant de sa propre bêtise.

Lorsqu'elle en ressortit une nouvelle fois, elle était prête à se coucher, tout comme Harry. Le jeune homme fit un petit mouvement de sa baguette pour fermer les volets et s'installa confortablement dans les coussins.

« C'est un peu tendu entre eux, non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas vraiment plus que d'habitude » répondit Ginny distraitement. « Et puis que veux-tu, Ron est si lourd, à l'écouter Hermione devrait tout arrêter pour éviter de déplaire à ces messieurs »

« Il est inquiet » défendit Harry.

« Moi aussi je suis inquiète pour toi à chaque fois que tu pars en mission » rétorqua Ginny. « Je ne t'empêche pas pour autant de faire ton boulot »

Harry sourit de satisfaction à cette déclaration, mais reprit son sérieux immédiatement :

« Ce n'est pas pareil. On ne me menace pas personnellement »

« Tu as été menacé par Voldemort en personne » contra Ginny.

« C'est bien ça le truc » reprit Harry en croisant les bras derrière sa tête alors que Ginny s'installait prés de lui. « Moi je savais ce qui me menaçait et pourquoi. Là on ne sait pas grand-chose. »

« Vraiment aucune idée de qui est derrière ces menaces ? » interrogea la rouquine.

Harry secoua légèrement la tête.

« Le ministère fait surveiller certains anciens mangemorts mais pour l'instant on n'a pas vraiment de piste » expliqua le survivant. « Puis avec toutes ces lois libertaires qu'Hermione a mise en place, on a moins de moyens de contrôle que le ministère n'en avait par le passé »

« Ça semblait plutôt une bonne chose à la base, non ? » demanda Ginny.

Harry hocha pensivement la tête.

« J'espère juste que ça ne se retournera pas contre nous » conclut-il en éteignant les dernières lumières.


	3. Le Ministère

_Ca faisait une éternité! Mais voici enfin le chapitre 2, et le j'ai le 3 au chaud pour dans pas trop longtemps! Bonne lecture!_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont le pris le temps de me laisser une review, ça fait chaud au coeur!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le ministère**

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent de très bonne heure au ministère de la magie, bien avant le flot d'arrivants d'employés le plus massif. Ils sortirent lestement chacun de leur cheminée alors qu'une nuée de flammes vertes à laquelle ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention, s'éteignait derrière eux. Tous deux portaient leur robe de sorcier, celle d'Hermione élégante, bleu marine ornée de liserés dorés discrets, celle d'Harry pratique, sombre, passe-partout. Ils traversèrent le hall à grands pas et passèrent devant la haute statue qui accueillait les employés et qui remplaçait l'odieuse effigie de sorciers écrasant les moldus qui avait orné le hall à l'époque où Voldemort tenait le ministère. Elle représentait désormais une multitude d'hommes et de femmes de races différentes, debout, se faisant face, se souriant, se serrant la main, certains des moldus, certains des sorciers. Là où autrefois, le terrifiant « la magie est puissance » était étalé en grosses lettres, un plus discret « ensemble, nous sommes un » avait été tracé dans un lettrage élégant. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur la gravure et de sentir une once de fierté en se rappelant avoir lui même suggéré la formule à Kingsley Shakelbolt quelques années plus tôt. Il remarqua qu'Hermione aussi avait tourné la tête pour regarder la gravure, et leurs regards se croisèrent immédiatement après. Elle lui sourit alors avec la même fierté qu'il avait lui-même ressenti l'instant d'avant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs, ne croisant que deux ou trois personnes qui la saluèrent avec enthousiasme et une joie non feintes.

« Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à voir le ministère aussi vide » confia Harry quand ils furent dans l'ascenseur.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête, bien qu'elle fut habituée à venir à cette heure matinale. Mais tout comme Harry, leurs précédentes incursions aux ministères avaient pour toujours associé le lieu à la foule, au bruit voire à la fureur.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent finalement à la salle du bureau des aurors après avoir parcouru de nombreux couloirs solitaires et silencieux, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir Kingsley Shakelbolt déjà sur place. Harry aperçut sa haute stature qui lui tournait le dos depuis le bout du couloir. Le ministre semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée devant lui. Il se tourna au moment où ils entrèrent et leur offrit un large sourire que les deux amis lui rendirent volontiers.

« Harry! Hermione! »

Une voix jeune et féminine s'éleva alors, de toutes évidences ravie de leur apparition. Les deux amis tournèrent la tête et virent Katie Bell, l'ancienne coéquipière de Harry dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, qui s'était levée du siège qu'elle occupait de l'autre coté de la pièce. Dans leur hâte à saluer Kingsley, ils ne l'avaient pas remarquée. Il y eut un bref instant d'hésitation, les deux nouveaux arrivants semblant hésiter sur la personne qu'il convenait de saluer en premier. Puis, comme s'ils s'étaient mis d'accord, Harry marcha vers Kingsley alors qu'Hermione se précipitait vers Katie avec qui elle partageait de toutes évidences le plaisir des retrouvailles. Les deux filles s'étreignirent alors qu'Harry secouait vigoureusement la main du ministre.

« Pas de problème en route? » s'enquit Kingsley.

Comme Harry secouait la tête en signe de dénégation, il parut soulagé. Puis Harry se dirigea vers Katie alors que Kingsley serrait Hermione dans ses bras. Le jeune homme fit de même avec son ancienne partenaire de Quidditch, désormais collègue et amie.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir » lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Quand es-tu rentrée? » demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione revenait se placer prés de son amie qui mit machinalement son bras sur son épaule.

« Hier dans la nuit » indiqua la jeune femme.

« Neville aussi est rentré alors? » demanda Hermione.

Katie hocha la tête et Harry tourna la sienne vers Kingsley qui ne semblait pas s'émouvoir d'être ainsi délaissé au profit de la jeune auror. Il s'approcha cependant quand Harry le regarda avec curiosité.

« Je les ai rappelés pour faire le point » expliqua-t-il.

« Je suis surprise de vous voir Monsieur le ministre » lui lança alors Hermione sur un ton taquin. « N'êtes-vous pas retenu par d'innombrables tâches de ministre? »

« Oh si, jeune fille » lui répondit-il avec le même sourire. « Mais la réunion du bureau des aurors en ces temps troublés est la première d'entre elles »

« Harry! Hermione! » une nouvelle voix joyeuse les interrompit, et tous tournèrent la tête vers la porte où se tenait désormais Neville Londubat. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et les trois amis s'étreignirent brièvement sans retenue, puis Neville salua les deux autres occupants, serrant longuement la main de Kingsley et adressant un rapide signe à Katie qu'il n'avait quitté que quelques heures plus tôt. A peine les trois amis s'étaient-ils lancés dans une conversation à bâtons rompus, qu'ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de deux aurors plus anciens, John Proudfoot et Karl Savage. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que les deux hommes n'avaient pas encore salué tout le monde, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds largement bâti, et une jeune femme brune et élancée, entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Harry les salua tour à tour et les présenta à Hermione, bien qu'elle les eut déjà rencontrés à quelques occasions. Le jeune homme se nommait Vivian MacLean et avait été élève à Poufousouffle trois ans avant Harry. Il était élève auror à l'époque de la bataille finale contre Voldemort et avait fait parti des renforts revenus avec le professeur Slughorn, tout comme la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, Ariah Karsky, qui était alors élève en dernière année dans la maison Serpentard. La rencontrer avait ouvert tout un nouveau monde à Harry qui avait soudain découvert quelque chose qu'il avait toujours soupçonné sans jamais en avoir la preuve : les élèves de Serpentard n'étaient pas tous mangemorts, et certains étaient mêmes sympathiques. Juste après eux, se présenta Neil Harris, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable qui devait être à peine plus âgé que Harry, et Kingsley ferma la porte, indiquant ainsi que l'on attendait plus personne.

Chacun prit place autour de la grande table rectangulaire qui occupait une grande partie de la pièce, Harry s'asseyant entre Hermione et Kinglsey alors que Katie s'était installée de l'autre coté d'Hermione et prés de Neville.

« Bien » fit Kingsley de sa voix profonde. « Vous savez tous que nous sommes là pour évoquer les affectations et les changements éventuels à prévoir dans ce domaine. A ce titre, j'ai demandé à Katie et Neville de rentrer un peu plus tôt que prévu pour faire le point sur la situation en Ecosse »

« N'est-ce pas imprudent de lever toute présence d'auror de là-bas? » interrogea timidement le dénommé Savage.

« Dennis est toujours sur place » répondit Kingsley, mais cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire son interlocuteur qui se fendit d'une petite grimace. « De plus, ce n'est probablement que l'affaire de quelques heures. »

Il fit une pause durant laquelle il regarda chacun des participants, puis reprit :

« Il y a, à ma connaissance, deux points majeurs à l'ordre du jour. Mais si l'un d'entre vous voit autre chose, qu'il n'hésite pas à aborder la question. Comme je viens de le dire, le premier de ces points est la situation à la frontière Ecossaise. Le second, et plus important encore, est la sécurité de Miss Granger, ce qui explique sa présence ce matin. »

Il n'y eut aucun commentaire à cette annonce, bien qu'Hermione ait levé les yeux au ciel lorsque Kingsley eut ajouté 'plus important encore'.

« La sécurité d'Hermione étant le point le plus important, nous allons commencer par cela. » reprit Kingsley en regardant la jeune femme avec un regard appuyé la mettant au défi de protester. L'effet fut efficace, et Hermione resta silencieuse.

« Comme vous le savez, le ministère a reçu plusieurs fois des menaces concernant les mesures en faveur des nés moldus sur lesquelles Miss Granger travaille. Ces menaces sont devenues de plus en plus pressantes et de plus en plus précises avec le temps, la vie même de Miss Granger étant aujourd'hui directement menacée. Pas plus tard qu'hier, une menace explosive a été jetée dans la foule après la conférence de presse que donnait Hermione. »

Un murmure indigné parcourut l'assistance qui n'avait pas encore appris la nouvelle, Neville et Katie se tournant instinctivement vers Hermione, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas manqué quelque chose.

« A ce sujet, a-t-on du nouveau dans la surveillance des anciens mangemorts? » demanda-t-il une fois le silence revenu, se tournant plus particulièrement vers Neil Harris et Ariah Karsky.

« Rien du côté des Malefoy » répondit cette dernière, une once de déception teintant sa voix. « Le fils Malefoy ne voit pas beaucoup sa famille ces derniers temps et il ne fréquente plus aucun mangemort, ni enfant de mangemort, notoire. Quant à ses parents, ils semblent avoir décidé de faire profil bas. Je n'ai remarqué aucune allée et venue suspecte, aucun contact prohibé. »

« Rien de précis du côté des familles Rowle et Travers » indiqua Harris à son tour. « La femme de Rowle continue cependant de harceler le ministère pour obtenir un droit de visite pour son mari »

« Elle devrait être à Azkaban avec lui » maugréa Vivian MacLean.

Kingsley ne parut pas surpris par ces nouvelles et soupira.

« Bien, ne relâchez pas vos surveillances. Je doute que les Malefoy cherchent de nouveau à se mettre dans le pétrin alors qu'ils s'en sont si bien sortis la dernière fois, mais sait-on jamais. Continuez aussi de surveiller les autres. Le ressentiment peut être un moteur, et certains n'ont toujours pas renoncé aux anciennes croyances. »

« Ne faudrait-il pas étendre la surveillance? » s'enquit Neville. « A d'autres familles de mangemorts? Ou de personnes ayant collaboré avec eux? »

Kingsley fit un signe de tête, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être interprété comme un oui ou un non.

« Nous y pensons bien sur » affirma-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme. « Mais nos ressources ne sont pas inépuisables.» ajouta-t-il d'un air las. « Les bons aurors ne sont pas si nombreux, et nous avons tous déjà fort à faire. »

Une silence lourd de sens et de souvenirs ponctua cette déclaration. Nombreux étaient les aurors à avoir péri lors de la guerre contre Voldemort, encore si fraiche dans les mémoires. Et même si les conditions de recrutement étaient devenues moins drastiques qu'elles avaient pu l'être par le passé, être auror restait un travail exigeant de nombreuses qualités, un entrainement rigoureux et un investissement personnel que peu de personnes rassemblaient. Aucun des aurors présents dans la salle n'ignorait ces faits. Tous avaient suivi la formation, et tous avaient pleuré un parent, un ami ou un collègue lors de la guerre. Un bref instant, Harry revit le visage souriant et les cheveux roses de Tonks passer devant ses yeux, mais il força l'image loin de son esprit, comme Kingsley reprenait:

« La famille de Dolohov mérite elle aussi une surveillance plus étroite. Son cousin, Paul, a été ajouté à la liste des personnes à surveiller. Il n'a jamais fait ouvertement parti des mangemorts à notre connaissance, mais plusieurs personnes ont rapporté des propos anti moldus récemment. Neil, » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé, « Paul Dolohov fait désormais partie de vos assignations. Il ne vit pas très loin de chez les Travers. Vous devriez vous en sortir »

Harris hocha la tête et gribouilla quelque chose rapidement sur un bout de parchemin devant lui.

« Et Harold Sinsket? » demanda alors Harry. « Il est ouvertement agressif envers Hermione, selon moi il devrait passer sur la liste des suspects prioritaires. »

« C'est un journaliste Harry » protesta Hermione.

« Il relaie des opinions qui se cachent à peine d'être anti-moldus » remarqua Katie avant que Harry ne réponde.

« Exactement » approuva Harry. « Il est de plus en plus agre... »

« C'est un journaliste » répéta Hermione. « C'est son travail »

« C'est aussi une vieille famille de sang-purs » ajouta Katie qui semblait partager l'opinion d'Harry sur le sujet.

« Cela ne veut rien dire » protesta alors Savage. « Les Sinsket sont une vieille famille, et le père d'Harold Sinsket est un sorcier respecté, qui n'a jamais fait partie des mangemorts de prés ou de loin »

« Quoiqu'il en soit » coupa Kingsley alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose, « nous ne pouvons plus ignorer l'attitude de Sinsket, ni sa présence lors des deux dernières menaces explosives. Je pense comme Harry que Mr Sinsket doit désormais passer sur notre liste verte. »

Il y eut un murmure d'approbation et ni Hermione, ni Savage, ne protestèrent plus.

« Il va donc falloir affecter la surveillance de Mr Sinsket à quelqu'un. »

Kingsley leva alors sa baguette et fit un bref mouvement du poignet. Sur le mur face à lui, une longue feuille de parchemin brillante se déroula du mur, comme si le rouleau avait toujours été là, prêt à l'emploi. Sur la surface luisante, les mots 'Surveillance d'Harold Sinsket' se tracèrent tout seul d'une écriture fine, droite et autoritaire.

« D'autres suggestions? » s'enquit Kingsley.

« Albert Buse? » suggéra Savage. « Il a toujours prétendu avoir agi sous Imperium, et n'a échappé à Azkaban que par doute. Ses méfaits sont légions »

Kingsley hocha la tête et le nom de Buse apparut sous celui de Sinsket.

« Andromeda Black? » lança alors Karsky.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer en entendant le nom et il se leva presque pour protester, mais Hermione le devança:

« La mère de Tonks? » s'écria la jeune femme d'une voix étrangement aigüe. « Bien sur que non! »

Kingsley secoua gravement la tête et Harry crut voir ses joues rosir légèrement de colère à cette suggestion.

« C'est une Black » argumenta Karsky. « Les Black ont été des partisans acharnés de Voldemort et des anti-moldus convaincus »

« Pas tous les Black » intervint Harry avec un calme qui le surprit lui-même.

Ariah Karsky se tourna alors vers lui et lui offrit un sourire d'excuse.

« Oui, naturellement, à l'exception de Sirius Black bien entendu »

« Regulus Black aussi a quitté les mangemorts et trahi Voldemort » fit remarquer Hermione. « Il savait ce qui l'attendait, mais il l'a fait quand même »

« La question est réglée » intervint Kingsley. « Andromeda était mariée à un né-moldu qui a été tué par les mangemorts et sa fille a également été tuée pendant la guerre. De plus, elle élève seule le fils que Tonks a eu de Lupin qui était un loup-garou. La possibilité qu'elle puisse défendre les idées discriminatoires des mangemorts est tout simplement nulle. »

Ariah se contenta de hocher la tête à cette déclaration et ne chercha pas à argumenter plus avant. Elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil et sembla mal à l'aise d'être ainsi l'objet de la scrutation indignée de la plupart des personnes assises autour de la table.

« Gregory Goyle? » suggéra alors MacLeane après un bref silence malaisé. « Il détestait les nés moldus à l'école »

Cette fois, Ariah se fendit d'un petit rire.

« Je ne crois pas » fit-elle en guise d'explication. « Je connais bien Goyle, il déteste peut-être les moldus, mais c'est un parfait crétin, et surtout c'est un suiveur. Il pourrait se laisser entrainer, mais pas organiser quoi que ce soit de lui-même »

« De plus » objecta Harry. « Il me semble qu'il est parti vivre au Pays de Galles depuis quelques temps déjà »

Ariah Karsky approuva de la tête et le silence retomba sur la salle.

« Oublions Gregory Goyle alors » admit MacLeane. « Mais – j'espère ne pas t'offenser - » s'interrompit-il en se tournant vers Ariah. « il me semble que plusieurs anciens élèves de Serpentard à l'époque de la guerre pourraient faire de bons candidats »

Ariah haussa les épaules pour indiquer qu'elle n'était pas offensée mais nuança tout de même la déclaration de MacLeane:

«Beaucoup de familles de Serpentard ont fait partie des mangemorts » admit-elle sur un ton grave, « mais beaucoup ont plus agi par peur des représailles que par véritable croyance. Certains étaient aussi heureux que nous de la disparition de Vous-savez-qui, même s'ils semblaient faire partie de ses fidèles. Mais évidemment, ce n'est pas le cas de tous »

« Les familles les plus virulentes sont déjà sous surveillance » fit remarquer Harris. « Soit ils communiquent d'une façon qui nous échappe, soit il faut chercher des personnes qui étaient moins en avant à l'époque »

Le silence retomba sur la pièce et Kingley sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Nous devons absolument infiltrer le milieu des anciens mangemorts si nous voulons avoir une chance de découvrir qui est derrière tout ça. Il est probable que même s'ils ne sont pas impliqués, certains auront au moins été approchés par le responsable. »

« Une visite musclée chez certains pourraient aussi avoir son effet » proposa MacLeane qui semblait avide d'en découdre.

« Je ne suis pas contre une peu d'action anti-mangemort » objecta Katie, « mais cela me semble risqué. Si on manque notre coup, les autres seront prévenus que le ministère est sur leur piste et on risque de mettre la vie d'Hermione encore plus en danger »

« Je suis de l'avis de Katie » approuva Harry, coupant ainsi la parole à MacLeane et Harris qui s'apprêtaient à protester. « La discrétion paraît préférable »

« Je suis d'accord » approuva Neville, et tous les autres se résignèrent, sachant pertinemment que l'avis d'aucun, ni d'eux tous réunis, n'auraient le même poids que celui d'Harry Potter et de Neville Londubat.

« Nous allons donc opter pour l'infiltration comme prévu » reprit Kingsley. « Ariah, où en es-tu? »

« Personne ne soupçonne que je fasse partie du bureau des aurors » indiqua la jeune femme. «Je pourrais commencer à approcher les anciens mangemorts dès que vous le souhaitez Mr le Ministre »

Kingsley hocha la tête et d'un geste de sa baguette, il traça les mots 'infiltration' suivi d'une flèche et de 'Karsky' sur le tableau au mur.

« Savage reprendra votre surveillance » indiqua-t-il en se tournant vers l'intéressé. « Vous ferez le passage d'informations après la réunion. »

Savage et Karksy approuvèrent de la tête, et le Ministre se tourna vers l'ensemble de la tablée.

«D'autres noms en tête?»

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, et Kingsley considéra la question close.

« Bien » reprit-il. « Outre la surveillance des mangemorts, la surveillance rapprochée d'Hermione est l'autre tâche à considérer »

Et les mots « surveillance de Miss Granger » apparurent sur le tableau à leur tour.

« Mr le Ministre » protesta Hermione sur le ton le plus officiel qu'elle put. « Je n'ai pas besoin de protection rapprochée, je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre et je vis entourée d'aurors et d'anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix à longueur de temps et... »

« Hermione... » commencèrent à la fois Harry, Neville et Katie.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation » répondit Kingsley sur le même ton. « Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Tant que nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons affaire, vous restez sous surveillance rapprochée, point à la ligne. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais comme la veille au Terrier, quatre paires d'yeux sévères se posèrent sur elle et la firent taire. La jeune femme dévisagea tour à tour Kingsley, Neville, Katie et Harry, puis elle soupira et se renfonça dans sa chaise en soupirant. Kingsey parut satisfait, et il se tourna vers Neville et Katie.

« Venons-en à l'Écosse maintenant. » fit-il, un pli barrant alors son large front. « Katherine, Neville, l'un de vous peut-il nous faire un rapide briefing? »

Katie fit la grimace et Neville eut un large sourire amusé en entendant Kingsley utiliser le prénom complet de la jeune femme. De son côté, Harry aurait juré que le ministre l'avait fait exprès pour la taquiner.

« Bien sur, Mr le Ministre » répondit Neville en se redressant et en s'adressant à lui. « Comme vous le savez tous, Katherine et moi – il appuya très légèrement sur le Katherine ce qui lui valut un coup de coude discret mais néanmoins affirmé de sa voisine – nous sommes postés en Écosse depuis trois semaines, depuis que les premiers troubles ont été signalés »

« Des attaques de loups-garous avaient été rapportées et nous avons pu constater sur place qu'il y a une concentration anormale de loups garous dans la région. » ajouta Katie lorsque Neville fit une pause.

« Nous avons du intervenir plusieurs fois pour protéger des moldus ou des familles de sorciers de leurs attaques » reprit le jeune homme. « Personne n'a été tué pour l'instant, les attaques restant rares et isolées, mais la présence de cette horde sème la panique chez les sorciers de la région. »

« Ils rodent autour des villages, font en sorte que leur présence soit connue et attaquent à la pleine lune » continua Katie. « Aucun d'eux n'essaie visiblement de contrôler sa transformation en prenant de potions. Et leur nombre grossit, semaine après semaine.»

« Que veulent-ils? » demanda Hermione timidement, « Ont-ils des revendications? »

« Non » répondit fermement Katie. « J'ai essayé de les rencontrer, de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient. A part me dévorer – elle frissonna visiblement en disant cela – ils n'étaient pas intéressés par ce que je pouvais proposer. »

« Hermione, les loups-garous qui veulent s'intégrer dans la société le peuvent » intervient MacLeane. « Ils... »

« Ils sont victimes de discriminations » coupa Hermione fermement. « Il ne serait aucunement surprenant de les voir se rassembler pour demander qu'on les écoute »

« Ceux-là ne sont pas de ce genre-là » répliqua Neville. « J'ai vu comment ils regardaient Katie quand elle leur parlait, j'avais l'impression de revoir Greyback en face d'elle »

Il y eut un bref silence malaisé à l'évocation de Greyback, que Neville dissipa en continuant d'égrener de sombres nouvelles.

« Mais plus inquiétant encore que la présence des loups-garous » reprit-il sur un ton grave et inquiétant. « il y a les vampires. » Il fit une pause, et Harry se demanda s'il n'en rajoutait pas un peu pour l'effet dramatique. « il y en a des dizaines sur place et leur nombre ne cesse de croitre »

« C'est surtout avec eux que nous avons du en découdre » continua Katie, en parfaite synchronisation avec le moment où Neville s'était tu. « Ils sont dangereux et imprévisibles. »

Elle se toucha alors machinalement le cou et Harry y aperçut la fine trace blanche que laissait une cicatrice qui naissait juste au dessus de la carotide et qui descendait mourir sur son épaule.

« Des vampires... » fit alors Karsky avec un brin d'hésitation et d'autre chose qu'Harry interpréta comme du doute, « ce ne sont pas les créatures les plus dangereuses... Des sorts assez simples permettent de s'en débarrasser facilement... »

Harry vit alors l'esquisse d'un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune femme alors que ses yeux avaient également suivi le geste de Katie. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir d'aller plus loin.

« Bien sur, Karsky » coupa Katie avec dérision, mais son ton sec ne trompa personne. « à condition de ne pas être totalement submergé par le nombre »

« Tout de même... » insista Ariah, incapable d'empêcher son sourire de s'élargir malgré le regard noir que lui jetait Katie. « Ce ne sont que des vampires... Un simple Incendio bien maitrisé suffirait à en balayer des dizaines... »

« Sans doute » admit Katie sur un ton sarcastique. « Tant que d'autres dizaines n'arrivent pas derrière toi, et à ta droite, et aussi à ta gauche... »

Les autres la regardèrent avec incrédulité.

« Tant que ça? » finit par dire MacLeane.

Si le jeune homme semblait impressionné, ce n'était pas le cas de Karsky qui regardait toujours Katie d'un air désormais ouvertement dubitatif. Harry se tourna vers Kingsley. Le ministre semblait troublé et en proie à un conflit intérieur. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda si Kingsley ne partageait pas les doutes d'Ariah et ne croyait pas à la version de Neville et Katie. La jeune femme dut parvenir à la même conclusion: elle blêmit visiblement et s'apprêta à réagir vivement à la remarque de Karsky , mais Kingsley interrompit les aller-retours entre les deux femmes.

« Ce sont des informations très troublantes » fit-il prudemment. « Ce n'est pas un comportement habituel pour les vampires de se rassembler, encore moins de s'en prendre à des sorciers »

«C'est exactement ce que nous disons » grogna Katie, apparemment décidée à se faire entendre. « Mais je puis vous assurer que ce que nous venons de décrire est exact et que nous ne sommes pas juste incapables de nous débarrasser d'un simple groupe de vampires »

« Personne ne dit cela, Mlle Bell » répondit calmement le Ministre, ignorant le regard noir qu'échangeaient Katie et Ariah. Il décida alors d'opter pour une option plus calme et se tourna vers Neville. « Neville, combien estimez-vous la population de vampires dans cette zone? »

« Plusieurs centaines » répondit Neville sans hésitation.

« Se peut-il que leur présence et celles des loup-garous dans la même région soit une simple coïncidence? »

Il y eut un murmure dans l'assemblée, et Harry lui-même voulut réagir, mais Neville répondit avant lui:

« Cela reste possible, dans la mesure où nous n'avons pas découvert d'éléments qui les relient, mais cela semble peu probable »

« C'est aussi mon avis » approuva Harry. « De tels rassemblements de ces créatures sont très rares, alors qu'ils se rassemblent en même temps et au même endroit par hasard? Quelqu'un les manipule ou le dirige, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilité. »

« Mais qui ferait cela? Et dans quel but? » répliqua Ariah. « Les mangemorts méprisent les loups-garous, et les vampires ont peur des sorciers »

« Les mangemorts n'ont pas hésité à utiliser des loups-garous pendant la guerre » rétorqua Hermione.

« C'était la guerre, les promesses de cadavres suffisaient à mettre les loups garous du côté des mangemorts. C'est différent aujourd'hui »

« Les mangemorts se contrefichent de savoir quelles créatures les aident tant qu'elles les aident » reprit alors Katie, sur un ton toujours aussi coupant.

Ariah s'apprêtait à répondre à son tour et à reprendre sa joute verbale avec Katie, mais Harry leur coupa la parole à toutes les deux.

« Peu importe » dit-il fermement. « Que ce soit des mangemorts ou non qui soient derrière tout ça, il n'empêche que quelqu'un dirige ces créatures et qu'il nous faut découvrir qui et dans quel but. »

Les deux jeunes femmes ne répondirent pas et hochèrent la tête d'un air presque piteux d'enfant pris en faute à se disputer derrière le dos de ses parents. Kingsley eut un sourire bienveillant pour Harry avant de reprendre:

« Proudfoot et MacLeane, vous reprenez la surveillance en Ecosse pour... »

Neville et Katie s'étranglèrent à cette nouvelle et tous deux bondirent sur leurs pieds, prêts à demander les raisons de ce changement d'affectation, mais Kingsley continua rapidement, coupant court à leurs protestations de sa voix forte et sans discussion :

« Un nouveau regard sur la situation pourrait être bénéfique. Et vous avez tous les deux besoin de quelques jours de repos » ajouta-t-il en les regardant tous les deux fixement. « De plus Neville, même si Augusta est très fière de vos occupations, elle finira par avoir ma peau si je ne vous laisse pas quelques jours de vacances pour aller la voir. Et vous, Katherine... » Il sembla hésiter un instant. « vous avez surement des amis à aller voir pendant ces quelques jours. Vous repartirez en Ecosse la semaine prochaine. D'ici là, reposez-vous. »

Ni Neville, ni Katie, ne semblèrent particulièrement heureux à cette annonce, mais aucun ne protesta.

« Harry, » continua Kingsley. « Vous restez affecté à la sécurité d'Hermione. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire: il savait très bien que Kingsley ne changerait pas son affectation. Son nom apparut alors sur le tableau sous l'item 'surveillance de Miss Granger'.

« Savage et Harris, vous continuez la surveillance. Savage, vous vous occuperez de la surveillance de Mr Sinsket. Nous discuterons de la répartition des taches entre vous deux après la réunion. Ariah vous brieffera sur les habitudes de ses cibles. Ariah, vous entrez en mission d'infiltration dès que possible. Il est bien évident que cette mission ne doit pas s'ébruiter au delà de cette porte. »

Il désigna la porte de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et dévisagea chacun. Tous hochèrent gravement la tête.

« Bien, la séance est levée. Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Rendez-vous dans une semaine pour le prochain briefing. »

Tout le monde commença à se lever, Ariah se dirigeant vers Savage et Harris pour échanger des informations sur leurs missions, et Katie s'approcha timidement de Kingsley.

« Et nous? » fit-elle en désignant elle-même et Neville.

« Vous êtes au repos tous les deux. Vous serez réaffectés la semaine prochaine. Profitez-en bien. Le temps est très agréable en ce moment sur Londres. »

Katie grimaça, ne partageant apparemment pas l'avis du Ministre sur ce qu'il convenait d'appeler un 'temps agréable'. Neville, lui, semblait d'excellente humeur, et lui donna une grande tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Haut les cœurs, Kate » lui dit-il d'un ton joyeux. « Tu vas pouvoir en profiter pour aller faire des emplettes sur le chemin de traverse et jeter quelques souaffles perchée sur ton balai »

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé en observant leur interaction, alors que Katie maugréait tout bas « c'est plutôt quelques cognards que je jetterais bien » en regardant Ariah d'un œil noir.

« Allez, Katie » encouragea Hermione en devinant ce qui animait la jeune auror. « Je suis sure qu'Ariah n'a rien voulu insinuer du tout au sujet de ces vampires... »

Comme Katie allait répliquer, elle ajouta précipitamment « nous allions aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur, vous venez avec nous tous les deux? N'est-ce pas Harry? »

Harry hocha la tête vigoureusement au regard appuyé que lui lança Hermione, bien qu'il n'eut jamais été question de ça, et qu'il ne lui semblât pas que ce soit une excellente idée de se mélanger à telle foule. Mais il n'osa pas aller à l'encontre d'Hermione qui arborait son air 'contredis-moi-si-tu-l-oses' et la perspective de boire quelques bieraubeurres avec ses amis était plus qu'agréable. De plus, à cette heure-ci, le Chaudron ne serait pas trop plein, et Hannah aurait de toutes façons une bonne table à l'abri des regards pour eux. Par la suite, ils pourraient se rendre dans le magasin des frères Weasley où Ron serait sans doute ravi de voir Neville et qu'on le tienne au courant des dernières discussions. Quant à Katie, voir Angelina lui ferait sans doute le plus grand bien. Enfin, George leur montrerait ses dernières créations, et ils passeraient tous un excellent moment. Fort de ces perspectives, le jeune homme hocha la tête pour lui-même, puis se tourna vers les trois autres.

« On y va? »

Ils saluèrent Kingsley qui était en grande discussion avec MacLeane, Harry échangea quelques mots avec chacun, puis ils émergèrent dans le hall où quelques employés accélérèrent le pas pour venir les saluer, le teint rosé par l'émotion.

« Passons par l'entrée de service » proposa Harry. « Il est préférable d'éviter la foule. »

Il avait usé de son ton impérieux d'auror, et personne ne protesta, bien qu'Hermione levât les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry faisait ce choix plus pour éviter de devoir bavarder avec la moitié des employés du ministère rencontrés en chemin, que pour une quelconque raison de sécurité. Elle ne dit rien cependant, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent tous les quatre dans une petite rue déserte. L'air était froid, mais sec, et le soleil brillait derrière une fine couche de nuages blancs. Harry inspira à plein poumons l'air frais de la ville et reçut alors une grande claque dans le dos de la part de Neville.

« Quel plaisir de se retrouver par une si belle journée! » s'écria-t-il avec sa bonhommie habituelle. « En route pour le Chaudron Baveur mes amis! »

Il enroula alors ses longs bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et de Katie, et se mit en marche d'un pas décidé, sous le regard heureux d'Harry.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Chocogrenouilles, livres scolaires et grande annonce._

_A très bientôt!  
_


	4. Chocogrenouilles et grande annonce

_Dans ce chapitre, un ptit détour par le chemin de traverse et notre boutique sorcière préférée..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Chocogrenouilles, livres scolaires et grande annonce.**

* * *

Harry retrouva avec plaisir le Chaudron Baveur. L'endroit n'avait rien de grandiose, mais il était le premier lieu sorcier dans lequel il ait jamais pénétré, et à ce titre, il gardait une petite place particulière dans ses souvenirs. Le bar était d'une propreté et dans un ordre impeccable, et Harry devait bien admettre que depuis que Hannah Abbot avait pris la direction des lieux, il était nettement plus avenant, coloré et chaleureux. Lui-même avait rarement l'occasion de venir, mais d'après Neville, le bar était immanquablement plein à craquer aux heures de pointe, et Hannah devait parfois user de toute sa force de persuasion – ce qui impliquait parfois de brandir sa baguette ou de menacer les clients récalcitrants de l'intervention musclée de son Auror de futur mari – pour faire sortir les attardés.

Pour le moment, le bar était plutôt calme. Seuls quelques habitués étaient accoudés au comptoir et Hannah bavardait aimablement avec eux. Elle leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et Harry vit un magnifique sourire éclairer son joli visage. Elle rejeta ses boucles blondes en arrière, s'excusa poliment auprès de ses clients et vint dans leur direction. Le groupe de buveurs se tourna à son tour et la suivit des yeux. Une exclamation de surprise mêlée de joie échappa à chacun en voyant les nouveaux arrivants, et certains bondirent même au pied de leur tabouret, comme pour saluer leur entrée. Hannah se pendit au cou de Neville sans aucune retenue, et ce dernier, bien que rougissant, la souleva légèrement de terre à l'aide d'un seul bras pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. A cette vue, Harry ricana avec amusement, Hermione sourit avec bienveillance et Katie leva les yeux au ciel. Hannah salua ensuite chacun d'un avec plaisir, et les invita à la suivre.

« Déjà de retour? » demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé à Neville. « Je te manquais déjà? »

Neville sourit et lui prit tendrement la main.

« Tu as un coin tranquille pour nous? » demanda-t-il tout bas alors que les quatre amis saluaient tour à tour chacun des clients. L'un d'entre eux manqua de renverser son verre de Whisky pur-feu en essayant maladroitement de le dissimuler à leur vue avec un air coupable. Harry fit mine de ne rien remarquer et tous les quatre suivirent finalement Hannah vers un box un peu à l'écart des regards où ils s'installèrent avec plaisir.

«Qu'est-ce que je vous sers? »

« Bierraubeurre » répondit immédiatement Harry et trois « moi aussi » lui firent écho.

« Quatre bierrabeurre, c'est parti! » fit joyeusement Hannah avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec les boissons demandées et l'édition du jour de la Gazette du sorcier.

« Ça devrait vous intéresser » fit-elle en la déposant entre Harry et Neville.

Harry fut le plus prompt à se saisir du journal vers lequel quatre mains s'étaient tendues. Le titre principal s'étalait en larges lettres au-dessus d'une photo d'Hermione au visage tiré. « Les réformes du ministère font de plus en plus de mécontents » par Harold Sinsket disait le titre, « la popularité d'Hermione Granger en chute libre » annonçait un sous-titre et Harry serra les dents de rage en voyant le nom du journaliste écrit fièrement en lettres scintillantes.

Neville, qui était assis à côté de lui, inclina la tête pour lire, et Katie qui lui faisait face, se leva carrément pour se pencher au dessus de la table et voir les titres. Seule Hermione resta calmement en place, bien que regardant fixement la photo d'elle-même qui ornait la première page, et se réprimanda silencieusement pour sa coupe de cheveux un peu ébouriffée et son air peu assuré. Harry tourna la page pour lire l'article après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil sur les autres entrefilets de la première page, l'un d'entre eux annonçant l'arrivée en Grande-Bretagne d'une quelconque sorcière américaine qui devait sans doute être connue, un autre affirmant que les naissances dans le monde sorcier étaient en nette augmentation et le troisième indiquant que le ministère de la magie se voulait rassurant au sujet de l'Ecosse. Finalement, Harry posa le journal ouvert à la page de l'article principal, et les têtes de Neville et Katie de rapprochèrent de la sienne pour lire avec lui:

_Les mécontents de plus en plus nombreux, par Harold Sinsket._

_Le Ministère de la Magie se semble pas se rendre compte du mécontentement grandissant de ses administrés à la suite des différentes mesures annoncées et voulues par la toute jeune chargée des affaires moldues, la célèbre Hermione Granger. Si un certain nombre de ces mesures semblent particulièrement inoffensives – levée partielle des sorts de dissimulation de Poudlard et du village de Pré-au-lard pour autoriser les parents des enfants nés-moldus à visiter l'école – le petit nombre de personnes qu'elles concernent et intéressent, irritent la population magique qui ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le Ministère travaille sur des sujets aussi futiles alors que tant d'autres préoccupent nos concitoyens (au premier desquels la rumeur selon laquelle des hordes de loups-garous et de vampires se rassembleraient à la frontière Ecossaise, voir notre article sur les dernières déclarations du ministre à ce sujet en page 4). _

_De plus, les dernières trouvailles d'Hermione Granger, qui viseraient selon elle à garantir une plus grande équité dans le monde magique, n'ont fait que renforcer la grogne des sorcières et des sorciers, plus particulièrement celles des plus imminentes familles de notre monde, lesquelles se sentent directement visées par la jeune fille. Citons principalement le retrait de l'exonération d'impôts sur les objets de grande valeur magique pour les familles de sorciers de plus de sept générations, l'ajustement de la taxe sur les coffres de Gringotts pour toutes les familles de sorciers quel que soit leur statut de sang au même niveau que l'actuel niveau des familles de nés-moldus et enfin la suppression pure et simple de la hausse de trente pour cent des aides aux familles lors de l'entrée du 3ème enfant à Poudlard. Si on ajoute à cela le fait que de nombreuses familles se sont vus confisquer nombre de leurs biens au lendemain de la guerre au prétexte qu'ils avaient aidés les partisans de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom (bien souvent contre leur gré), la raison de la colère montante de la communauté magique devient évidente, son appauvrissement semblant inexorable si toutes ces lois sont conduites à leur terme. _

_Mais plus grave encore que tout cela, l'intention avouée de Granger de faire disparaître nombre de traditions ancestrales des sorciers, a définitivement rallié nombre de membres de notre communauté à toutes les associations de défense des droits et traditions des sorciers, dont la plus éminente, 'Traditions sorcières' fondée par les célèbres sorciers feu-Patrick et Annora Spinnet il y a plus de trente ans, a récemment ressurgi de ces cendre par l'intermédiaire de l'héritier spirituel de ses fondateurs, Geoffrey Piquenouille, et dont la popularité ne cesse de croitre au sein de notre communauté. _

_Interrogée sur les réactions suscitées par toutes ces mesures, Miss Granger s'est refusée à tout commentaire éclairant, indiquant juste qu'elle « prenait note » des réclamations des sorcières et sorciers et que les actions du Ministère n'avaient d'autre but que d'améliorer les conditions de vie du monde magique. _

_Il serait temps que le Ministère et le Ministre en particulier se rende compte qu'il est clairement permis de douter de cette dernière affirmation au vu de toutes les actions entreprises par Granger depuis sa nomination. _

_Une réaction forte du Ministre est attendue par ses concitoyens sur ce sujet avant que la situation ne dégénère, alors que par ailleurs on apprend que Miss Granger bénéficie depuis peu de rien moins que de la protection rapprochée du meilleur Auror du Ministère, le très célèbre Harry Potter. _

_Alors que mademoiselle Granger use déjà sans vergogne de son amitié avec Mr Potter pour augmenter sa côte de popularité – un stratagème déjà largement mis à jour dans nos colonnes - ce nouveau privilège qu'elle s'est octroyée alors que d'autres sujets bien plus pressants, seraient susceptibles d'occuper Mr Potter et le bureau des Aurors, ne manquera pas d'interpeller une nouvelle fois nos concitoyens et de leur rappeler qu'Hermione Granger, semble plus préoccupée par ses propres besoins que par ceux des membres de sa communauté._

_Harold Sinsket pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

« Le fourbe! » s'écria Katie qui s'était presque levée, d'une voix blanche dans laquelle tremblait la même colère sourde que celle qui animait Harry alors qu'il refermait bruyamment le journal sans même lire l'article sur l'Ecosse. Hermione profita de cet instant d'inattention pour s'emparer de la gazette qu'elle rouvrit à la page adéquate et entreprit de lire à son tour l'article qui faisait trembler de rage ses trois amis.

« Ce type est le roi de la désinformation » grogna Neville. « Comment ose-t-il mentionner la levée de l'aide à l'entrée du troisième enfant à Poudlard sans préciser que cette aide n'était accordée qu'aux familles de sang-pur? »

« Parce que ce sont les seuls qui existent aux yeux des gens comme lui » commenta Harry sombrement.

« Et dire qu'Hermione veut faire disparaître les traditions ancestrales des sorciers! » cracha Katie, qui s'était rassise, sa voix tremblant d'une fureur à peine contenue.

Harry la regarda curieusement, puis risqua la question qui lui était venue à l'esprit en lisant l'article.

« Il mentionne Patrick et Annora Spinnet » remarqua le jeune homme en s'adressant à son ancienne partenaire de Quidditch. « Ils sont de la famille d'Alicia? »

« Ses parents » répondit immédiatement Katie en détournant les yeux.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il savait que les parents d'Alicia Spinnet étaient morts pendant la guerre, mais il n'avait jamais entendu leurs noms jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ou s'il les avait déjà entendus, il les avait oubliés. Il hésita une seconde sur la seconde question qu'il souhaitait poser, sentant que Katie semblait peu disposée à parler de la famille Spinnet, mais Neville la posa pour lui:

« Cette association dont Sinsket parle, elle existe? »

Harry entendit alors Hermione souffler d'agacement, et avant même de lever la tête vers elle, il la devina plus qu'il ne la vit, lever les yeux au ciel. Hermione, bien sur, savait déjà tout de l'association en question, et en savait surement plus long que Katie qui avait été amie avec Alicia presque toute sa vie.

« Oui, elle existe » répondit la jeune femme, ce qui sembla convenir à Katie qui lui laissa la parole de bonne grâce. « Annora Spinnet l'a fondé au début des années 70, dans le but de préserver et de développer la culture sorcière. Contrairement à ce que semble sous-entendre cet article, cette association n'avait au départ aucun but de discrimination à l'égard des nés-moldus. Elle était ouverte à tous, et avait au contraire pour but de mieux faire connaître les traditions sorcières. Malheureusement, quand les idées des mangemorts ont commencé à se répandre, l'association a été récupérée par certains de ses membres pour y diffuser l'idée de la supériorité des sorciers et ont profité du sentiment de soit-disant danger de disparition qui planait sur la culture sorcière pour recruter de nouveaux adeptes et convaincre les sorciers que leur société disparaitrait s'ils ne la protégeaient pas des nés-moldus ignorants. Les Spinnet ont essayé d'abord de combattre ce nouveau courant quand ils se sont rendus compte de ce qui se passait, puis de la dissoudre. Mais c'était trop tard. L'association avait été infiltrée par des mangemorts qui se sont servis de son excellente réputation auprès des sorciers pour en faire un porte-étendard. »

« Et ce Piquenouille, qui est-ce? » demanda Harry.

« Robert Piquenouille était un ami des Spinnet, un des membres les plus anciens de l'association. » répondit Hermione.

«Geoffrey est son fils » expliqua alors Katie. « Les parents d'Alicia l'adoraient. Alicia disait que depuis qu'elle a eu cinq ans, ses parents racontaient à qui voulaient les entendre que Geoffrey et elle finiraient par se marier » ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était l'idée la plus saugrenue qui soit.

« Donc si je comprends bien, Sinsket essaie la même tactique qu'à l'époque? Se servir de la réputation d'une association réputée pour répandre ses idées? » reprit Harry.

« Il semblerait, oui » répondit Hermione, qui continuait de parcourir l'article des yeux.

Elle ne fit pas d'autre commentaire sur l'article, mais elle semblait quelque peu soucieuse, ses sourcils froncés et un pli barrant son front. Elle finit par tourner les pages jusqu'à la page quatre où un court article relatait la situation à la frontière Ecossaise. Elle n'y apprit bien sur rien qu'elle ne sache déjà, et l'article se contentait de citer les déclarations rassurantes de Kingsley Shakelbolt qui indiquait que le Ministère prenait à cœur la situation. Hermione prit pour sa part le temps de lire les autres articles que ses amis avaient délaissés pendant que les trois autres continuaient de commenter la mauvaise foi évidente de Sinsket.

« Il aurait mieux fait de rester aux États-Unis celui-là » grommela Neville avec mauvaise humeur.

Les biéraubeurres étaient désormais vides, et l'ambiance morose.

« Allons à la boutique Weasley » proposa Harry. « Je suis sur que George et Ron auront quelque chose de nouveau à nous montrer »

Les autres approuvèrent, Neville semblant particulièrement heureux à cette idée.

« Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas vu Ron » confirma ce dernier en étant le premier à se lever.

Hannah vint dans sa direction en les voyant bouger, et Harry et les filles restèrent un peu en retrait pour les laisser échanger quelques mots avec un minimum d'intimité. Neville revint vers eux après quelques instants et ils saluèrent Hannah avant de quitter le chaudron baveur par la porte de derrière pour rejoindre le chemin de Traverse.

Harry remonta le col de son manteau et huma l'air frais en observant autour de lui. C'était désormais le milieu de la matinée et la rue était animée, plusieurs passants flânant devant les devantures des magasins colorés. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur eux quand ils avancèrent dans la rue, on leur sourit, des enfants les montrèrent du doigt avec des regards émerveillés. Harry, Hermione et Neville n'y firent pas vraiment attention, tant ils étaient habitués à susciter ce genre de réactions, mais Katie, elle, avait retrouvé le sourire et s'amusait visiblement de la situation. Les quatre amis descendirent la rue d'un bon pas en direction de la boutique Weasley dont on voyait la vitrine flamboyante depuis l'autre bout du chemin de Traverse. Les trois aurors s'étaient instinctivement placés autour d'Hermione sans même se concerter, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement la jeune femme. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux vitrines de Fleury & Bott qui présentaient les nouveaux livres scolaires, à celle de madame Giupure où s'étalaient de belles robes de toutes couleurs, une rouge et or particulièrement belle trônant au milieu, et s'arrêtèrent même devant la boutique de Quidditch où Harry et Katie commentèrent avec passion les améliorations aérodynamiques apportées au nouveau Nimbus 3002 sorti l'été précédent. Finalement, ils passèrent devant Gringott devant laquelle deux gobelins se tenaient prés la porte, chacun se raidissant visiblement quand ils virent passer Harry, puis parvinrent à 'Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux'. Harry poussa la porte et entra le premier, suivi de Katie, puis d'Hermione, Neville fermant la marche. Au comptoir, ce n'était ni Ron, ni George, mais Angelina Johnson qui était en train d'encaisser les achats d'une mère accompagnée de deux garçons qui devaient avoir entre sept et neuf ans. Ils ne se retournèrent pas en les entendant entrer, mais Ron sortit alors de l'arrière boutique. En le voyant apparaître, les deux enfants laissèrent échapper des cris de stupéfaction et l'ainé en laissa même tomber le jouet qu'il tenait serré dans ses bras. Le rouquin, qui s'était apparemment attendu à une réaction de ce type, leva rapidement sa baguette en direction du jouet pour lui éviter de s'écraser sur le sol, et d'un petit mouvement du poignet, le remit dans les bras de son propriétaire qui ouvrit des yeux immenses alors que Ron s'approchait. Tout sourire, le jeune homme salua la mère et tapota la tête des deux garçonnets auprès desquels il s'accroupit.

« Salut » fit-il d'un ton joyeux. « Moi c'est Ron, comment vous vous appelez? »

Les deux petits étaient devenus cramoisis en le voyant s'approcher et semblaient en avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Ce fut leur mère qui présenta Jake et Mark au rouquin. Derrière le comptoir, Angelina leva les yeux au ciel, de toutes évidences habituée à assister à de telles scènes. Elle remarqua alors les nouveaux arrivants, et son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

« Bonjour Mr Potter » fit-elle alors sur un ton nonchalant.

A ces mots, les deux gamins et leur mère se retournèrent, et le plus grand des garçon laissa de nouveau échapper son jouet en voyant Harry.

« C'est Harry Potter! » s'écria le plus petit en sautant sur place d'excitation.

Ron fit une moue amusée, et lui et Harry jetèrent un coup d'œil entendu à Angelina qui, évidemment, n'appelait jamais Harry 'Mr Potter'. Le survivant fut bien obligé de s'approcher à son tour, talonné par ses amis. Toute la petite famille dévisageait alternativement Ron et Harry avec une fascination propre à les rendre mal à l'aise, et le plus âgé s'écria:

« Notre grand frère est à Poudlard, il est à Gryffondor comme vous! Et moi aussi, je serais à Gryffondor quand je serais grand! »

Il montra alors fièrement à Harry le bonnet à l'effigie de Gryffongor qu'il gardait dans sa poche de manteau. Harry fit comme Ron un instant plus tôt, et tapota maladroitement la tête du garçonnet alors que Ron approuvait sous le regard réprobateur d'Hermione, et amusé de Neville:

«Tu as bien raison, Gryffondor, c'est les meilleurs! Et comme vous êtes de futurs Gryffondor, j'ai une surprise pour vous! »

Il tendit alors au plus grand une grosse boite neuve de chocogrenouilles qui les fit hurler de plaisir.

« Oh! Merci! Vous voulez bien nous la signer Mr Potter? »

Harry fut pris au dépourvu, mais Angelina lui tendit dans la seconde une plume magique et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de signer la boite de chocogrenouilles des enfants. Ceux-ci la regardèrent avec des yeux ébahis, comme si la signature d'Harry sur un morceau de carton pouvait avoir en elle-même un pouvoir magique, puis ils tendirent la boite à Ron pour qu'il appose sa propre signature prés de celle de son ami.

« Génial! » s'écria le plus grand. « Leyland va être vert de jalousie! Il faut que papa voit ça! »

Il sortit alors en trombe du magasin, poursuivi par son frère qui hurlait « Laisse moi voir! » et leur mère se confondit en remerciements en tous genres avant de leur courir derrière.

« La rançon de la gloire... » fit Angelina en souriant, en contournant le comptoir pour les saluer.

Elle embrassa d'abord Harry et Hermione qui étaient les plus proches d'elle, puis Katie, qu'elle semblait ravie de voir.

« Tu as bonne mine » fit-elle avec une tendresse presque fraternelle. « Quoique un peu boudeuse »

« Oh, ça! » confirma Neville avec un petit rire en donnant une petite claque dans l'épaule de sa collègue avant d'embrasser Angelina à son tour. « On compte sur toi pour y faire quelque chose! »

« Toujours le succès, Weasley? » s'enquit ensuite Neville avec bonne humeur en serrant Ron dans ses bras.

« Toujours! » fit Ron sur un ton surexcité en bombant un peu le torse. « Et ce n'est pas fini! Il faut que vous voyez ça! »

Disant cela, il attrapa Harry et Hermione chacun par un bras, et les tira derrière lui jusqu'à l'arrière boutique. Celle-ci était dans un désordre édifiant, comme à l'accoutumée, mais cette fois, au lieu des habituels restes d'expériences ratées reposant sur la table centrale, s'y trouvaient plusieurs boites de chocogrenouilles éventrées à la va-vite et des dizaines de cartes y étaient étalées. George Weasley leva la tête de ce beau désordre en les voyant entrer, et leur offrit un grand sourire de bienvenue.

« Mon beau-frère et ma belle-sœur préférés! » claironna-t-il en les voyant. « Et mon Neville préféré! » ajouta-t-il quand le jeune homme fit son entrée.

Il embrassa Hermione sur les deux joues et serra les mains tendues de Harry et Neville. Katie, elle, était restée dans la boutique avec Angelina. Ron se dirigea vers un coin de la table où plusieurs cartes de chocogrenouilles étaient étalées côte à côte et les désigna d'un geste majestueux de la main.

« Tada! » annonça-t-il avec fierté.

Harry vit alors avec une légère surprise son propre visage et ceux de ses amis lui sourire dans les cartes. Des exclamations de surprise fusèrent à ses côtés.

« Ça alors! » s'écria Neville, « Y en a une sur moi! »

Sous leurs yeux s'étalaient quatre cartes de chocogrenouilles aux noms de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat.

« Elles sont déjà là? » balbutia Harry.

« Oui! » s'écria Ron sur un ton joyeux. « La nouvelle collection! »

Harry prit la sienne avec délicatesse et lut le texte qui était écrit sous le cadre désormais vide:

_Harry Potter s'est rendu célèbre en étant le premier et le seul sorcier connu ayant jamais survécu au sort de la mort, ce qui lui a valu le titre de 'Survivant'.Il fut également le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis le siècle dernier après avoir obtenu le poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor lors de sa première année à Poudlard en 1991. Il est également connu pour avoir découvert la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard et pour y avoir vaincu le monstre qui l'habitait qui se révéla être un basilique, lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard. A également été le plus jeune participant au tournoi des trois sorciers et a remporté le tournoi en question à l'age de 14 ans en 1995. Est également devenu le dernier maitre de la mort en se rendant propriétaire des trois reliques de la mort. Mais plus encore, il est particulièrement célèbre pour la défaite du plus dangereux mage noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort en 1998, et pour son travail à révolutionner le Ministère de la Magie depuis._

Il se tourna vers ses amis, tendit sa carte à Hermione qui lui passa la sienne et les quatre cartes passèrent ainsi de mains en mains. Harry ressentit une étrange émotion en voyant leurs noms et leurs visages sur les cartes et en y lisant leurs accomplissements. Il avait toujours été célèbre depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le monde de la magie et sa célébrité depuis la victoire sur Voldemort était devenu plus grande encore et ne s'était jamais démentie depuis. Mais il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle forme de célébrité : une carte de chocogrenouille, c'était une entrée dans la légende. Il se souvenait encore de Dumbledore disant qu'on pouvait bien lui prendre tous ses titres tant qu'on lui laissait sa carte de chocogrenouille. Il imagina les deux enfants qui venaient de sortir du magasin, ouvrant leur boite offerte par Ron et tombant sur une carte de lui. Malgré lui, il ressentit une certaine fierté en pensant aux cris de joie et de surprise que cela procurerait aux gamins.

« Maman ne va parler que de ça pendant des jours » fit George en prenant un faux air agacé.

« Des semaines, tu veux dire » corrigea Ron d'un air ravi.

« Oh, mon ptit Ronaldinouchet a sa propre carte de chocogrenouille » reprit George dans une imitation assez convaincante de sa mère. « C'est le plus grand accomplissement de la famille. Je suis si fière de toi mon ptit Ronaldinouchet! »

Il fit semblant d'écraser une larme de joie imaginaire et Harry rit de bon cœur avec Neville et Hermione qui s'en tenait les côtes. Ron, pour sa part, donna un petit coup de coude à son frère, mais aucune de ses moqueries ne semblait pouvoir entamer sa bonne humeur.

« Je ne pensais pas que cette nouvelle collection sortirait si vite » commenta finalement Hermione quand elle eut repris son calme alors que George mimait toujours les larmes de joie de Mrs Weasley pour le plus grand amusement de Neville et Harry.

« Elles devaient déjà sortir pour la rentrée » expliqua Ron, « mais il y a eu un peu de retard, du coup, ils les sortent maintenant, pour qu'elles soient prêtes pour Noël! »

« Ça va être bon pour les affaires non? » demanda Harry en se tournant vers George.

« Excellent! » confirma George. « C'est déjà excellent pour les affaires d'avoir un frère célèbre, une belle sœur célèbre, un beau frère plus célèbre que célèbre. Certaines personnes ne viennent dans la boutique que dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'un d'entre vous ou que Ron leur fasse lui-même les démonstrations de nos dernières nouveautés. C'en est limite vexant. Alors maintenant, avec les cartes de chocogrenouilles? A nous la fortune! » conclut-il sur un ton faussement dramatique.

« George Weasley! » s'écria alors la voix d'Angelina. « Pour être fortuné, il faut travailler! »

Ils sortirent alors de l'arrière boutique et George envoya un faux sourire d'excuse à Angelina, avant d'entrainer toute la petite troupe derrière un rayonnage.

« Il faut que tu voies nos nouveautés Harry » fit-il, approuvé bruyamment par Ron.

George les conduisit dans l'allée centrale où des boites de toutes tailles étaient présentées aux visiteurs.

« Tout ça fait fureur! » annonça le rouquin en montrant d'abord une reproduction assez réussie du choixpeau magique. « Tout d'abord notre nouvelle édition spéciale du choixpeau magique! »

Il le sortit de son emballage et le tendit à Harry qui le prit de bon cœur, bien qu'il connaisse déjà ce jouet dont une précédente version avait déjà comblé les étagères de la boutique l'année précédente. Il s'en coiffa résolument et poussa alors un petit cri de surprise : quelque chose venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Il souleva le faux choixpeau qui venait tout de même de s'écrier « Gryffondor » d'une voix stridente, et un objet en métal poli lui glissa sur la tête et tomba par terre. Une mini épée de Gryffondor venait de tomber du choixpeau. Harry rit de bon cœur en ramassant l'objet.

« C'est notre nouveauté » fit fièrement George, « on y travaille depuis pas mal de temps avec Ron, c'est l'édition spéciale Gryffondor! »

« Nul doute qu'elle va faire fureur! » admit Harry alors que George leur montrait maintenant une petite boite sur laquelle était écrite en lettres brillantes _«__Deviens__Harry__Potter! »._ Il ouvrit la boite dont il sortit une petite fiole qu'il tendit à Hermione. Celle-ci la regarda d'un air suspicieux ce qui fit rire le jumeau.

« C'est rien de dangereux » promit-il en riant et en levant les mains en signe de bonne foi. « Je n'oserais pas m'en prendre à la célèbre Hermione Granger, surtout entourée de tous ces aurors. »

Hermione grimaça dans sa direction mais ne se décida pas à boire le contenu de la fiole.

« Allez Hermione » encouragea Ron, « si tu ne fais pas confiance à George, tu peux au moins me faire confiance à moi! » Ce disant, il passa un bras qu'il voulait rassurant autour de ses épaules. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se dégagea, mais elle finit quand même par ouvrir la fiole et en avaler le contenu d'une traite. Immédiatement, ses cheveux se teintèrent partiellement de brun et se mélangèrent en désordre, une paire de lunettes rondes, réplique parfaite de celles d'Harry, sautèrent sur son nez dans un joli 'plop', et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparut sur son front. Harry et Neville éclatèrent de rire et applaudirent joyeusement.

« Très réussi » apprécia Harry sincèrement.

Hermione se plaça en face d'un miroir au bout du rayonnage et sourit à son tour.

« Pas mal, pas mal » admit-elle. Puis elle leva sa baguette « Finite » prononça-t-elle avec nonchalance, et elle reprit son apparence normale instantanément.

George leur montra ensuite une série de poupées à l'effigie de Harry, la meilleure vente le présentant avec les trois reliques de la mort dans les mains, puis des affiches le présentant tout sourire puis soudain tirant la langue à ceux qui le regardaient trop longtemps. Harry se souvint en riant de l'après-midi entière qu'il avait fallu à George, Ron et lui pour capturer ce moment. Puis, il y eut une série de mini-dragons qui s'envolaient sur un petit coup de baguette magique et qui d'après George, avaient déjà fait des ravages dans les salles de classes de Poudlard. Ron raconta même que lui et George avaient reçu une lettre furieuse de MacGonagall leur enjoignant de cesser la vente de ce jouet, sans quoi elle se verrait dans l'obligation de venir leur rendre personnellement visite. Elle n'était toujours pas venue, et le succès du dragon miniature - qui d'après les rumeurs, adorait pincer les fesses de ses victimes - ne se démentait pas. Enfin, George finit la visite en leur présentant leurs dernières trouvailles en matière de bonbons déclencheurs de catastrophes – un bonbon qui se mettait à hurler quand on le croquait, un caramel qui ne se laissait pas mastiquer sans résister, une sucette qui faisait cracher du feu ou encore des pastilles qui donnaient une haleine pestilentielle qu'Harry manqua de recracher à peine il en eut mis une dans sa bouche.

George aurait sans doute pu passer encore du temps à leur montrer tout le magasin, mais Angelina vint se planter dans l'allée devant lui comme il s'apprêtait à changer de rayon, les bras croisés, les sourcils haussés.

«Ils connaissent déjà la boutique par cœur, George » affirma-t-elle. « Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je suis sure qu'ils pourraient se débrouiller tous seuls pour explorer, contrairement aux chocogrenouilles qui ne vont pas se ranger toutes seules! »

« J'arrive tout de suite ma chérie » promit George.

« On va vous laisser faire » fit alors Ron. « Nous, on va aller faire un tour chez Fleury et Bott, il paraît qu'il y a des nouveautés très intéressantes... »

« Ron Weasley, qui a déballé tous ces paquets de chocogrenouilles? » demanda Angelina en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur dans sa direction.

Ron prit un air tout penaud, qui sembla suffisant pour amadouer la jeune femme.

« Allez, filez » fit-elle en faisant un petit signe de la main vers la porte. « Mais revenez nous dire au-revoir avant de partir»

« Evidemment » répondit Hermione, et ils sortirent tous les quatre – Ron, Harry, Hermione et Neville- dans la rue.

Dehors, plusieurs personnes qui les regardaient à travers la vitrine, retournèrent brusquement à leurs activités et plusieurs « Bonjour Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley » les saluèrent. Ils répondirent poliment et s'éloignèrent.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de passer chez Gringotts? » demanda Ron à Harry avec un petit rire.

« Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut » répliqua Harry avec un sourire en passant machinalement la main dans sa poche.

« Dommage » répondit Ron avec un air déçu.

« Arrête de vouloir tourmenter ces pauvres gobelins » le gronda Hermione.

« J'y peux rien » fit Ron d'un air rêveur. « J'adore voir leurs têtes quand on rentre. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils imaginent qu'on va ressortir à dos de dragon! »

C'était vrai. Harry avait toujours cette désagréable impression d'être scruté d'un air suspicieux dès qu'il entrait dans Gringotts désormais. Et les rares fois où il y était entré avec Hermione et Ron, cela avait été pire encore. Il évitait désormais de renouveler l'expérience.

Ils remontèrent la rue jusqu'à Fleury & Bott, emmenés par Ron qui avait rapidement oublié ses rêves de gobelins terrifiés à sa vue.

« Bonjour Monsieur Weasley » s'écria le libraire en le voyant entrer. « Ravi de vous... Oh! Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger! Et Mr Londubat! »

Il sortit de derrière son comptoir et vint les saluer chaleureusement.

« Il y a de nouveaux ouvrages qui devraient vous intéresser, n'hésitez pas, prenez ce que vous voulez, Mr Potter »

« Merci, merci » fit Harry un peu gêné. Il regarda autour de lui, mais la boutique était presque déserte. Dans un coin de la boutique, seule une femme rousse d'une trentaine d'années, semblait être présente, et si elle se retourna quand le libraire vint les saluer, elle ne leur accorda rien de plus qu'un regard.

Ron mena ses amis jusqu'à un présentoir sur lequel trônaient plusieurs manuels scolaires destinés aux élèves de Poudlard. Il prit 'Histoire contemporaine du monde magique – 5ème année' et le feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à la page qu'il cherchait.

« Regardez ça! » fit-il sur un ton ravi.

Ses trois amis se penchèrent par dessus son épaule pour voir la double page qu'il leur montrait. Un portrait d'un Harry ultra-sérieux occupait presque entièrement la double page sous le titre _« La__deuxième__guerre__des__sorciers »._Ron tourna la page, et les photos de chacun des trois autres et du professeur Dumbledore apparurent chacune dans un encart. Il tourna de nouveau, et cette fois, plusieurs photos plus petites montraient Kingsley Shakelbolt et les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

« C'est un livre d'Histoire! » s'écria Ron joyeusement. « On est dans les livres d'Histoire! »

« Oh, mon ptit Ronaldinouchet est dans les livres d'Histoire! » fit alors Hermione en imitant George un peu plus tôt.

Harry se mit à rire mais donna un tape joyeuse dans le dos de Ron.

« Et dans les chocogrenouilles! »

Ils feuilletèrent le manuel qui passa de main en main avant de retourner à sa place sur le rayonnage. La femme rousse était venue dans le rayon prés d'eux, mais ne leur prêta pas particulièrement attention, se contentant de prendre 'Sorciers et sorcières célèbres de notre siècle' et de le feuilleter en silence.

« On est dans celui-là aussi » souffla Ron à l'oreille de Harry en montrant le livre.

« On est aussi dans celui-là » grogna Hermione qui s'était éloignée de quelques pas, et revint en leur collant sous le nez 'Harry Potter, la petite histoire dans la grande, par Rita Skeeter'. Harry soupira de lassitude, mais cela fit rire Ron.

« Que veux-tu mon vieux, tu es une source d'inspiration inépuisable pour cette chère Rita! »

« C'est déjà la troisième réédition » protesta Harry. « Elle pourrait me lâcher un peu maintenant »

Ron voulut faire un geste pour saisir le livre, mais Hermione le rapportait déjà d'où il venait et le reposa sur le pile sans même l'avoir ouvert avec un air dégouté, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet pestiféré.

« Il est presque midi » remarqua Hermione. « Nous devrions repasser à la boutique et rentrer au ministère »

Harry hocha la tête, et Ron et Neville reposèrent leurs exemplaires de 'Sorciers et sorcières célèbres de notre siècle' avant de suivre Harry et Hermione à l'extérieur.

Ils redescendirent la rue jusqu'à la boutique de farces et attrapes que George s'apprêtait à fermer pour la pause de midi. A l'intérieur, Katie et Angelina étaient en grande discussion dans l'arrière boutique qui avait partiellement retrouvé un aspect acceptable.

« Nous allons rentrer au ministère » annonça Hermione. « Merci pour cet agréable moment »

« Vous partez déjà? » demanda Angelina d'un air déçu.

« Pas avant qu'on vous dise quelque chose! » s'écria George en revenant presque en courant de la porte du magasin. Il vint prés d'Angelina, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules avec tendresse. Elle lui rendit le geste et ils se sourirent, et Harry comprit immédiatement ce qui allait suivre.

« Angie et moi allons nous marier » annonça George sans autre préambule.

« Oh! » s'écria Katie.

« Félicitations! » répliqua Hermione.

« Et tu ne m'as rien dit? » protesta Ron. « Je suis ton frère! »

George et Angelina se mirent à rire.

« On voulait vous l'annoncer en premier » leur dit-il. « Mais ne dites rien à Maman ou elle va encore avoir des projets de grandeurs. Pas question pour nous de vous refaire subir l'épreuve du mariage de Bill, ou pire encore, celui de Percy »

« Tu n'échapperas pas à l'organisation d'un mariage par Maman, George » fit Ron d'un air goguenard. « Elle doit déjà être en train de le préparer de toutes façons à l'heure qu'il est. Juste au cas où »

« Les mères ont un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses » approuva Hermione. « Je crains aussi qu'il soit difficile de lui cacher pareille nouvelle! »

« En tous cas, je suis ravi pour vous » fit Harry en tendant la main à George qu'il serra chaleureusement. Et il l'était vraiment. La relation de ces deux-là avait fait lever quelques sourcils dubitatifs au début, du fait de la relation passée entre Angelina et Fred, mais ils avaient fini par convaincre tout le monde à la grande joie de Harry qui aimait beaucoup le jeune couple. De plus, il était certain qu'on s'amuserait beaucoup plus au mariage de George qu'à celui de Percy. Derrière lui, Neville suivit son exemple et secoua à son tour la main de George alors qu'Harry relayait Hermione pour embrasser Angelina. Tout le monde congratula le jeune couple à son tour et on échangea joyeusement sur le sujet pendant quelques minutes, Ron prédisant toutes sortes de catastrophes d'origine maternelles à George sous les regards rieurs de Harry et Neville, pendant que Hermione et Katie – qui était littéralement pendue à Angelina et semblait avoir enfin oublié toute sa mauvaise humeur matinale – essayaient de glaner des informations sur la manière dont George l'avait demandée en mariage.

Finalement, ils quittèrent la boutique tous ensemble et remontèrent le chemin de Traverse jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur en discutant joyeusement, avant de se séparer devant le pub.

« Nous retournons au ministère » annonça Harry en serrant la main à George puis à Neville et après avoir embrassé les filles. « On se voit ce soir Ron, et dans une semaine, Neville, Katie. »

Il adressa un clin d'œil à ses amis, en particulier à Katie, dont la mauvaise humeur était revenue aussi vite qu'elle avait été chassée par l'annonce du mariage.

« Raccompagne-la » glissa-t-il à Neville qui leva le pouce en signe d'approbation.

« Profitez bien de vos vacances » ajouta Hermione en serrant les deux jeunes gens dans ses bras à son tour.

Elle embrassa ensuite rapidement Ron, et après encore quelques mots échangés, le petit groupe se dispersa, chacun retournant à ses occupations.

* * *

_Joyeuses fêtes à tous!_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit mot pour donner votre avis!_

_La suite quelque part au mois de Janvier!_


End file.
